¿A quién miras?
by Asumi-chan
Summary: Un encuentro en la biblioteca, un acuerdo mutuo y una pregunta, ¿a quien miras? ¿La respuesta? Sólo tienes que leerla.
1. Chapter 1

**_Este fics está narrado en primera persona la mayoría del fics xD. Por James Potter, me resultó muy divertido ponerme a liar las cosas de un adolescente que está enamorado de su enemiga y encima no puede odiarla, me gustó la idea así que la escribí. Espero que les guste n.n._**

_**¿A quién miras?**_

_Odio que Remus tenga razón¡lo odio!. Tengo dieciséis años, soy bueno en el Quidditch, en los estudios... bueno voy siempre bien encaminado, Remus siempre haciendo el papel de madre responsable en mi vida, Sirius el de hermano cabecilla de cualquiera broma que podamos hacer y Peter un tipo hermanita de la caridad, claro que siempre estoy con ellos, me encanta estar con ellos, pero para una vez que estoy a solas con Remus me lo suelta se sopetón... ¿tanto se me nota?. Bueno la verdad, puedo poner una perfecta cara de gilipollas que no me la quita nadie, a no ser que venga Sirius y me lama la cara como buen perro guardián. ¡Para que teníamos que ponernos a hablar de chicas!. Que ni Sirius, bueno es que Sirius es un estilo Dorian Gray pero en vez de pactar por la belleza pacta por las tías, sabe que me pasa, y cree que ella cree que soy un capullo... debo admitirlo, lo soy... ¡pero bastante menos que el año pasado!._

_Es que jode un poco que uno de tus mejores amigos, el cual es un estilo de tu consejero te suelte de repente y sin venir al caso... bueno sí venía, pero entonces no le podría echar la culpar. Decirme que no tenía que preocuparme de que me acosaran las tías por que como estaba enamorado de Evans... ¡Y encima de Evans!. Y yo como gilipollas que soy me callo para no recordarle a Remus que visito a su madre de vez en cuando¡y es que el muy licántropo tiene razón, me gusta Lily!. ¿Cuándo pasó a ser Evans a Lily?. Vale no tengo ni idea de cómo lo ha notado... tal vez por que tengo el bajo de mi cama lleno de corazoncitos con L.E o por que la invito a salir cada vez que la veo o por que cuando le sostengo la mirada me sonrojo... ¡tan obvio no puedo ser!. Vamos que parece que solo hace falta que me tatúe en la frente L.E Love for ever y en los arbolitos del bosque prohibido (que en más de uno ya escribí con mi cornamenta 'I love you Lily' pero creí que en licántropo al transformarse se quedaban inconsciente¡será mentiroso el cabrón!)._

_Y encima ahora estoy en la biblioteca, sitio que piso una vez al año, vamos que la rata de biblioteca es Evans... ¡me acabo de llevar un súper puñetazo mental!. ¡Como se me ocurre insultar a la pelirroja!. ¡Eso es sacrilegio!. Vamos que por poco no mando a Snape a la boca del lobo prácticamente por que me cae fatal y un día de esto incendia las mazamorras, ojala así sea, con la grasa que tiene el pelo, cuando me entere cuando es su cumpleaños, cosa que en seis años me ha interesado bien poco, le regalaré un ticket para un salón de peluquería, es que a lo mejor el pobre no tiene dinero y el rico da al pobre. Y eme aquí en uno de los lugares más aburridos de Hogwarts, y con la señora Pince mirándome con cara de mala ostia¡casi nos prohíben volver a entrar a Sirius y a mi por queman una hoja de un libro!. Se puso peor que una Banshee con dolor de muelas, vamos¡solo vive para los libros es que ni siquiera creo que haya tenido sexo!. Eso debe ser traumante, virgen a los cuarenta... yo no duro. _

_Ahora que hablo de la biblioteca... está vacía, vamos que excepto yo que he cogido el libro de Quidditch para volver a ojearlo aunque me lo sé de memoria, eso es algo bueno de mí, memorizo cada cosa en un tiempo record, 15 horas seguidas que me pasé leyendo y releyendo el libro, hasta que Sirius se hartó y me dio con el peluche de Peter en la cabeza, que no se que coño tendrá dentro que me dejó K.O, seguro que un alijo de algo ilegal¡Por eso está tan feliz cuando lee el Play Magic por las noches y huele como la colonia favorita de Sirius!. Por cierto nuestro perro casi lo mata cuando le olió por que dijo que era su fragancia natural... pobre Peter se tuvo que transformar para escapar. Miro a la puerta y veo entrar a una cabellera roja... ¡Mi Lily ha venido a verme...! No ilusiones acabadas en tres segundos se va a la sección de encantamientos, esta chica solo sabe hincar codos, a veces pienso que no conoce la palabra 'diversión'... ¡Ni con los chistes verdes de Sirius que son la puta ostia, uno hizo reír hasta McGonagall!. Claro que después se dio cuenta del chiste y nos quitó diez puntos a la casa Gryffindor con el dolor de su corazón, por que para que nos vamos a engañar, el chiste fue buenísimo. _

_¡Pero es que nunca la he visto reírse!. Vamos ni que fuera Snape en versión femenina ¡dios no lo quiera, mi futura esposa de diez hijo y treinta nietos por lo menos no puede tener el cabello estilo no he visto el champú en mi vida!. Además ella tiene el pelo sedoso estilo Loreal por que ella lo vale, si es que es un diamante en bruto, sino me creyera tan capullo y supiera exactamente que me odia con cada ápice de su corazón, juro que me haría su amigo, aunque como decimos Sirius y yo, la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer no existe¡vamos que ni el loco genio del profesor Dumbledore que nos dice que busquemos nuestro...! Como decirlo, paz interna o algo así, es que adivinación nunca fue lo mío, según el libro tengo mi ojo interno nublado y con probabilidades de tormenta así que como que no... ¡pero seguro que hasta Dumbledore ha tenido sexo y seguro que con la profesora McGonagall!. Si es que se ve al lejos, claro que con un telescopio con un aumento que se pueda ver Plutón, pero se ve. _

_Me acerco 'sigilosamente' donde se encuentra mi futura esposa, tirando cuatro o cinco libro por el camino casi haciendo que la señora bibliotecaria me mate con la mirada, menos mal que no tiene una varita a la mano que sino... Miro a mi pelirroja rodeada de libros el pelo enmarañado, los ojos fijos en la lectura que no me nota, mejor no quiero que empecemos a gritar y no me dejen volver aquí de por vida. Si es que hay que saber mirarla, las pecas que tiene que cuando se enfada se multiplican¡es tan mona cuando la cabreo!. Claro eso lo pienso tres milésimas antes de que diga que soy un capullo egocéntrico y que me odia, antes de esas palabras soy el tío más feliz del planeta, después me resigno y busco la oportunidad de volver a enfadarla, es un tópico masoquista¿pero que queréis?. Soy un romántico masoca. _

_¡Es que es tan guapa!. No lo digo en voz alto con temor a que Sirius crea que me he vuelto loco y por no ver la reacción de la pelirroja, es que mi hermano no la ha visto bien¡tienes unos ojos tan bonitos y verdes, y bonitos y verdes y fantásticos que si tenemos diez hijos quiero que la mitad tengan esos ojos!. Como dice Sirius ojalá ninguno salga con mi peinado, eso en vez de una herencia sería una maldición... casi lo mato cuando lo dijo, luego lo medité dando por hecho que tenía la razón. Y su cabello... ¡una vez se lo vi arreglado y me iba a dar un ataque al corazón!. Pero si es que duele verla, sino fuera por que sé que me odia... ¡joder luego dicen que los tíos no sufrimos por amor!. Aunque este año hemos mejorado, me ha dirigido tres palabras antes de que empecemos a pelear, esto es nuevo 'Buenos días Potter' de ahí en adelante ya me comporto como un capullo integral y por eso no podemos tener una conversación normal. _

_¡Tiene gracia que la única chica que me gusta de toda la maldita escuela me odia!. A lo mejor puedo conversar con ella ahora... no hay nadie... no podemos alzar la voz, impongo mi fuerza de voluntad que junto a ella se debilita por las hormonas pero lo conseguiré¡hablaré con ella sin pedirle salir!. Vamos que eso faltaría mucho para poder conseguirlo, a lo mejor al terminar la conversación... claro que si reúno valor para empezarla eso más que nada¡Valor para algo me puso el sombrero en Gryffindor aparte de para conocer a mi hermano y ser uno de los tíos más deseados de Hogwarts! Y como dice Sirius modestia aparte. Vale, valor, eres Gryffindor... ¡que coño el Gryffindor aquí soy yo!. A ver... un pasito para delante... no mejor un pasito para atrás... ¡joder la indecisión no es propia de mi!. La he cagado miles de millones de veces con ella, por una más no será el fin del mundo, a no ser que me diga que tiene novio y que se casaran mañana, en tal caso me tiraré por la torre de astronomía. _

_- Si salieras de detrás de la estantería Potter sería una situación menos ridícula que espiarme desde detrás de ella - ¡vaya no sabía que me había visto!. Normal con el jaleo que monté antes con los libros, aunque lo mejor es disimular. _

_- No te creas tan importante como para querer que te espíe Evans – ¡soy gilipollas!.¡La única oportunidad que tengo de hablar con ella y va y la cago como tantas veces!.¡Repito soy gilipollas!. _

_- No me lo creo Potter, y por favor si eres amable, cosa que dudo bastante – me miró fijamente¡como alguien tan sumamente arisca puede estar tan buena! – vete a otra mesa, estoy haciendo un ensayo y la redacción de Encantamientos._

_- ¿Redacción de encantamientos?. Eres la mejor de la clase en eso Evans y en pociones también¿tienes siempre que anteponerte a esas cosas?.¿No podrías hacerlo el sábado o domingo como todos? – eso indirectamente la he llamado bicho raro, decidido, le voy a pedir a Remus que meta puñetazos hasta que se me caiga la muela del juicio. _

_- Yo no soy como todos Potter, soy prefecta, lo sabes perfectamente, seguro que he quitado más puntos a esta casa que cualquier otra – hizo un amago de sonrisa¡si sonríes para mi te hago un monumento!. Aunque pensaba hacerlo de todas formas – además me gusta tener las cosas terminadas al día, siempre lo hago así para tu información – vale, lo anoto en mi memoria, 'Madre de futuros hijos empollona superdotada'... otra súper ostia mental, 'Mi futura esposa estudiante aplicada', si eso estaba mucho mejor. _

_- Es bueno saber que hay gente así, creía que solo Remus lo hacía, ya veo que no – hago mi mejor sonrisa pero ella ni se inmuta – por cierto Evans¿podrías...? - ¡mierda ya voy a empezar la pregunta del diablos!.¡James contrólate!. _

_- No pienso salir contigo Potter, no te lo pienso repetir – volviendo a su tarea¡ahora como arreglo esto!. Tal vez... como no he terminado la pregunta pueda arreglarlo. _

_- No iba a pedirte eso Evans, sino que si podrías ayudarme con el ensayo de pociones - ¡Sí lo arreglé!. Soy el puto amo aunque... ¿por qué me mira con esa cara?. No se habrá enfadado... ¿cierto?... ¡Conozco esa expresión!. Se va a poner a gritar, se va a poner a gritar, se va a... ¡se está riendo!.¡Momento mágico Lily Evans se está riendo!. Muy suavemente pero sí¿dónde hay una cámara cuando la necesito?. _

_- ¿En serio ibas a preguntarme eso? – si tiene hasta cara de niña buena, sino supiera las putadas que nos hemos hecho mutuamente la confundiría con un ángel, yo asiento - ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Lupin? Para algo es tu amigo – en eso tiene razón, pero no tengo que rendirme, piensa James piensa, que tienes más de una neurona que sirven más que para el Quidditch aunque algunas murieran en el camino y unos cuantos golpes de Bludger. _

_- Es que Remus está demasiado... como decirlo, cansado de que le pidamos prestadas sus tareas y nos ha dicho que lo hagamos por nosotros mismos, y como tú eres la... bueno eso de pociones, me preguntaba sí... – vale no sé como continuar, por lo menos he mantenido mi meta, conversar con ella y lo he hecho, ahora solo hace falta saber como reacciona ella... seguramente con un no, ya lo estoy viendo..._

_- No pienso dejarte copiar mi tarea Potter - ¿lo veis?. Al final mi ojo interior no va a estar tan nublado como se suponía que estaba – pero si quieres puedo ayudarte a hacerla – si ya sabía yo que esto no iba a... ¿Qué ha dicho?. Vale esto no me lo esperaba¡acaba de decir que qué!. _

_- Eh... disculpa, no me he enterado – toso haciéndome el distraído a lo que ella frunce un poco el ceño¡que guapa está joder!. _

_- He dicho que si quieres te ayudo con el ensayo, no copiarlo, pero sino quieres... – bajó la vista y James puso una sonrisa de idiota, pero de feliz, que en unas horas no se la quitaría. _

_- Bueno... – estoy nervioso, lo admito, vamos a hacer la tarea juntos, hay que ir lento, primero es esto luego el matrimonio – tendré que volver a la torre por mis cosas por que no... – espera, ella está sacando u pergamino tamaño cartulina extra grande de largo... ¡no me extraña que su mochila abulte tanto!. _

_- Si tienes prisa te presto el pergamino, los libros son esos – señala a una pira con cinco libros de más de mil páginas cada uno... nada más que verlos ya me da algo... – pero yo te recomendaría este, hay una mención muy extendida en la página 365 – me señala a un libro más fino que los otros por lo que alabo a Dios, Mahoma, Buda y cuantos más existan. _

_- Eh... bueno... – me senté lo más cerca que puse, osea a metro y medio por la cantidad de libros que tenía a su alrededor, más que una estudiante parecía que estaba en medio de un bunker, pero así podía verla, era tan hermosa... no sabía cuantas veces se lo había repetido en su mente, algún día se lo diría._

_Me centré, cosa que no me lo creo ni yo, en copiar lo de la maldita página, estaba casi todo lo que tenía que decir de la poción. La verdad es que no me interesaba pero tenía que interpretar mi papel de chico bueno, y en realidad lo soy, pero demasiado orgulloso la mayoría de mi vida como para no aparentarlo. Ella sigue rasgando el papel... me centro tanto en lo que hace ella que me puedo quedar dormido sin darme cuenta, sin darme cuenta... sin dar... Abro los ojos de repente¡no tengo que quedarme dormido tengo que terminar esto!. Hora y media después, por fín dios bendiga al campanario o reloj gigante o lo que sea que tenemos en Hogwarts sonó, yo hacía rato que terminé la redacción y me puse a mirar libros, pero Lily seguía enfrascada en algo que no era ni pociones ni encantamientos, estaba completamente seguro... era algo más... y tenía una tremenda curiosidad, pero ella era capaz de maldecirme por hablar y distraerla, así que se le ocurrió la idea de mandarle un mensajito de papel. Lo mandó rodando hasta la mano de Lily que lo miró y abrió. _

"_¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?" – bueno al parecer no se ha molestado por que me está escribiendo dedujo James cuando le dio el papel en la cabeza y la pelirroja rió... ¡necesito una grabadora urgente!. _

"_El trabajo de transfiguración para la semana que viene" - ¡con que era eso!. Trataba sobre los animagos y la experimentación, él era uno de los mejores en esa materia, no por nada era un animago ilegal, esta vez el papel también le dio en la cabeza a la chica que la hizo fruncir el ceño._

"_Si quieres te puedo ayudar, esa es mi especialidad" – ella parece sorprenderme y me mira como si fuera un perro verde, bueno no son tan raro, una vez teñimos a Sirius de verde cuando dormía y le hicimos que se transformara en perro, nos descojonamos de risa pero claro, estuvo el hecho de que luego casi nos mata y estuvo a punto de soltar secretos vergonzosos en la sala común. Para mi placer, el de gozo no del otro salidos mentales, ella asiente y le hace un hueco a los libros para que me siente a su lado.¿Quién es el puto amo?. _

_Me siento a su lado mirando su trabajo, tiene muchas cosas y también ha hecho dibujos... son bastante buenos y sonrió al ver un ciervo en la parte superior... ¿le gustarán los ciervos?. A lo mejor le podría presentar al mío un día de estos. Lo reviso varias veces al puro estilo Holmes viendo que tiene casi de todo, pero le falta algo que sé donde está exactamente¡poca teoría y práctica para convertirnos en animagos!. Le pido que me disculpe, bueno disculpas... se que nunca ella se disculparía por nada, pero busco el maldito libro... A los diez minutos lo encuentro¡no es mi culpa si el libro es muy pequeño y la biblioteca tiene el tamaño de un campo de Quidditch!. Sonrío con orgullo y me vuelvo a sentar a su lado, si alguien entrara y nos viera sentados juntos haciendo las tarea, seguramente creería que es un sueño o peor el fin del mundo. _

_- Tienes un trabajo muy completo y muy bien concretado, pero te falta como se hace la unión entre cuerpo animal y cuerpo humano para que así la transformación sea completa¿ves?.– me doy pinitos como profesor particular, su pudiera ser el suyo... pagaría yo por darle clase a ella, asiente con la cabeza – Esta es una parte muy importante, por que la mayoría de las transformaciones salen mal por esto, así que lo copias con tus palabras y ya tienes acabado la mayor parte del resumen. El resto son teorías sobre si falla algo, por si quieres completar – estoy al lado de la chica que me gusta explicándole cosas que sé desde tercero y lo mejor ella no me está gritando. _

_- Eres muy bueno en transformaciones, nunca he sabido por que – susurró mientras se ponía a lo suyo y yo la miraba con atención, una muñequita de porcelana china. _

_- Es uno de los secretos de merodeador, y eso guarda su encanto – dije inocente mientras ella me miraba de lado con una extraña sonrisa. _

_- Puto egocéntrico – a esto fruncí el ceño. _

_- Sin insultar señorita Evans, o se le quitarán puntos por no moderar su vocabulario – meneé la cabeza intentando hacer que riera, cosa que conseguí, ya se como hacerla reír, ya me ha mirado, ya he hablado... ¡Dios existe!. _

_- Raro... – musitó antes de concentrarse en el trabajo y dejarme de lado completamente. _

_Pasó media hora mientras añadía cosas y yo pensando si debía hacer señales de humos con los libros de la escuela... no mejor no que no quería que me expulsaran por quemar los queridos libros de la señora Pince. Me siento ignorado... lo suelo sentir mucho, por que Remus y Sirius a veces se lían en sus discusiones de parejas salidos del armario y cuando yo menciono ese tema capto la atención de ellos dos y se me tiran encima, pero eso no lo puedo hacer con Lily, me siento como cuando tuve una lechuza y por mucho que la llamara nunca venía, al poco tiempo me enteré de que un bocinazo la había dejado sorda como una tapia, pero esto era diferente. Diez minutos pasadas las seis, James creía que se le olvidaba algo muy importante que estaba a punto de recordar cuando Lily asintió cerró el libro y se desperezó echándose un mechón rojo detrás de la oreja. _

_- ¿Terminaste? – hablé suavemente creyendo que si lo hacía más alto me oiría doña urraca. _

_- Sí, ha sido muy bueno poder completarlo, sacaré buena nota – orgullosa de sí misma y luego me miró como recelosa de decirme algo... ¿me iba a decir que me odiaba?. No le había dado motivos esta tarde para eso, aunque con las mujeres nunca se sabía – me cuesta decirte esto, pero gracias – ahí me ha cogido, me acabo de quedar boquiabierto... ¡Lily Evans le ha dado las gracias a James Potter!.¡A un Potter! – aunque creo que si lo hubiera buscado también lo habría encontrado - ¡mierda, era demasiado bonito para ser verdad!. _

_- No hay de qué, tu me has ayudado con lo de encantamientos – se lo podía pedir a Remus, pero prefiero a mi pelirroja que está recogiendo y la miraba atentamente. _

_Era imposible no quererla, el día de la boda llevaría el pelo liso y limpio, un poco de maquillaje y un traje blanco... y el un intento de pelo peinado y un esmoquin. Era un sueño muy lejano, pero tenía aún año y medio para conquistar a su pelirroja y si lo conseguiría al terminar Hogwarts se casarían, Sirius sería el padrino de sus hijos y Remus de sus hijas, no quería que Sirius le cogiera cariño a las niñas y que se enamoraran de su padrino¡quien sabe lo que pasa por las mente de las tías!. Se quedó ensimismado en si mismo hasta que todos los libros estuvieron en su sitio y la chica ya tenía todas sus cosas colgadas en la mochila y miraba al merodeador con algo de curiosidad, se podía ver en sus ojos, claras ventanas del alma. _

_- ¿A quién miras, Potter? – esa pregunta fue algo absurda, no es de las cosas más brillantes que se le han ocurrido a mi futura esposa, pero como si le contesto que a ella no sabré su reacción, mejor será disimular._

_- A un sueño – ella en vez de cabrearse, sorprenderse o cualquier de las cosas que hace siempre, hecha la cabeza a un lado y me dice una cosa con una sonrisa linda e inocente._

_- Tienes que madurar – al decir eso su nuevo amago de sonrisa apareció y se despidió saliendo de la biblioteca._

_¡Esa tarde había disfrutado mucho!. La había pasado junto a su pelirroja, casi sin hablar, pero la había pasado junto a ella... lo malo es que no se lo podía decir a Remus, por que diría 'Te lo dije' tantas veces como Sirius se enrollase con una tía que son muchas y si se lo digo a Sirius me tratará como a un loco... y si se lo digo a Peter acabará sabiéndolo toda la escuela, sino ha ido con el chisme Remus. Se estiró y pensó que qué le diría la chica si algún día le supiera cuantas veces y en que situaciones había soñado con ella esos últimos años... tras ese pensamiento se sonrojo y bajó la mirada._

_- Me mataría... – esa era la conclusión._

_Seguramente._

**_FIN_**

**_Como muy bien sabrán este fics ha sido planeado únicamente para la comedia xD. Si alguien lo ha terminado y se ha reído por favor déjeme un review para saber si tengo que escribir más o pararme aquí. La verdad es que esta idea se me ocurrió ayer, o por lo menos el final cuando escribí mi Bio y puse fics que puedo hacer y como este fue el primero pues... Hoy estaba muy aburrida y no hay más que hablar n.n. Muchas gracias y recordad Review XD. ¡Que bonito es el amor cierto xD!_**

**_ATTE: Asumi – chan _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, como me pidieron que hiciera una segunda parte y me encanta ponerle un montón de paranoias o por lo meno intento de ponérselas al fics, esta vez me metí de la encelada mente Otelistica de Sirius Black. Tiene que ver con el fics que no me lo he inventado, bueno sí me lo he inventado, pero referente al fics... bueno me lío yo sola n.n leed y ya me diréis. **

_**¿A quien miras?**_

_¡Juro solemnemente que como coja a James lo mato!.¡Será cabrón!.¡Me ha dejado plantado!. Ya le he dicho una y mil veces que no pruebe las drogas de Peter, sobre todo la Marihuana o lo que sea, claro que así huele mi colonia y engatuso a todas las féminas, pero puede causar perdidas de memoria y otros efectos que ahora no recuerdo... ¡Pero da igual me ha dejado plantado!. Me siento como una novia cuando la dejan en el altar el día de su boda ¡es la primera vez en mi vida que James me deja colgado!. Quedamos claramente para gastarle a los Slytherin una broma a las cinco y media, pero son las seis... ¡lo voy a matar!. Íbamos a hacer que Snivellius bailase encima del gran comedor, pero hay que hacer el encantamiento tres horas antes como mucho y también que los demás hicieran como animadores a Snape... ¡Pero como el gracioso de James no ha aparecido y el puto encantamiento hace falta de dos personas no he podido hacerlo!._

_He ido a la sala común, al campo de Quidditch, al bosque prohibido, a las aulas donde solía estar con sus ligues, a la habitación secreta del séptimo piso, a las cocinas y nada, no hay rastro de él. ¡Se supone que somos amigos!. Pero... últimamente lo veo muy raro, la verdad es que sí, la prefecta lo tiene un poco bajo de ánimos últimamente, la prefecta perfecta Evans que no sabe nada más que quitar puntos a Gryffindor, es una de las pocas chicas que no caen rendidas a mis pies o a los de James... sobre todo a los de James ¡no he visto a una persona que desprecia más a mi hermano, aparte de Snape claro está, que esa tía!. Claro, pero como es una chica, no lo podemos gastar una broma y no sé por qué, un día que yo planeaba cambiarle el pelo a color morado Remus me dijo que sino quería quedarme sin descendencia mejor que no lo hiciera... La verdad es que no entendí esas palabras bien, a lo mejor a Remus le gusta la pelirroja y por eso... ¡pero que lío más gordo me estoy montando!. ¿Remus enamorado de Evans?. Eso es tan ridículo como que James esté enamorado enserio de una chica. _

_Miro mi querido reloj de Mickey Mouse que me lo regaló Peter por navidad, es un buen reloj, encima funciona en Hogwarts, claro que eso fue después se siete encantamientos seguidos, y además las tías les gusta el reloj por que me hace parecer un encanta... Si es que el que vale, vale. Le debo poco a este reloj... como cuando casi acorralo a la guardiana de Gryffindor, la morenita que está para mojar pan, le dije que mirara mi reloj mientras le explicaba los funcionamientos del reloj muggle, gracias a mi profesor particular del Mundo Muggle Remus Lupin, me sé más o menos todo sobre chismes de este lugar, y entonces la llevé a un aula y estaba a punto de ponerme serio cuando... sucedió el problemilla... ¿A que chica se le ocurre preguntar en una situación como esa si en GRAN Sirius Black, tío más bueno que ha pisado Hogwarts en esta última generación es virgen?. Bueno... lo admito... soy virgen... ¡Os lo habéis creído!. ¿Virgen yo?. Vamos por favor, si estoy hecho un sex symbol, pero la verdad es que no pude contestarle por que tenía práctica de Quidditch y se fue ¡perra suerte la mía!. _

_A lo mejor ha ido a Hogsmeade sin avisarme para darme una sorpresa... no, definitivamente no. Remus me lo habría dicho y dudo mucho que tenga el querido detalle de traerme ranas de chocolates como disculpa, que la mayoría se las comería Remus, este lobito tiene un serio problema con los azúcares... ¡Vamos es que el tío come y no engorda!. Sin embargo yo tengo que cuidarme la línea, soy el primero de una de las grandes sagas de hombres en el mundo... nos llamaremos los... 'Mastersex'... no, suena muy machista y aunque no lo creáis no lo soy, que trate a las chicas como pañuelos de la nariz no es mi culpa, tampoco que tengan tan poco cerebro como para ser masoquistas y volver a probar, tipo ruleta de la fortuna que causa adicción... ¡Ya lo tengo!.¡Metrosexuales!. Además viene que ni pintado, metro es pa fardar más que nada, pero viene muy bien, las chicas querrán descubrir los encantos personales de un tío así. Tengo que encontrar a esos tíos que quieran ser como yo y ser su maestro y crearemos a los hombres perfectos. _

_¡No encuentro a James por ningún sitio!. Bueno... solo queda un lugar a donde ir, pero... bueno la entrada está un poco restringida para James y para mi, por lo menos a Remus es su santuario y sobre todo la pelirroja, no he visto una persona que pase tanto tiempo en la biblioteca como ella, bueno, verla no la he visto, sé que entra todos los días y dicen que se parece a un vampiro por que se la pasa hasta que anochece... Da escalofrío, aunque según mi libro de notitas, tengo apuntado su color de pelo, pelirrojo natural con betas que parece fuego y los ojos que nunca se los he visto directamente, según tengo apuntado son... ¿verdes?. Espera... ¿Evans tiene los ojos verdes?. Creo que lo apunté mal, eso no es verdad, si cuando la miro los veo más oscuro que el centro de un agujero negro joder, los ojos verdes son mis segundos preferidos, sé que James le encanta el verde, aunque claro prefiere el rojo y amarillo, sobre todo orgullo Gryffindor. Mi color favorito es el azul, hombre como no si es el color de mis ojos, mejor que yo nadie... bueno Dios y por que yo no puedo estar en todos lados que sino ni ese me supera. _

_Miro otra vez mi libretita, verde... Evans la niña de los ojos verdes... no, eso no me lo imagino, tiene más pinta de Banshee que de otra cosa. Llego a la puerta de la biblioteca, son las seis y cinco, miro a ambos lados esperando que nadie me vea entrar, la señora Pince me mira con cara de 'Otro destructor de libros de la primera lista', yo tragué en seco, odio entrar en la biblioteca solo, si es sitio parece un cementerio. Bueno ahora sí, miro a mi alrededor y llego a ver a Evans, como no, haciendo un trabajo o lo que sea, dios cuantos libros tiene a su alrededor, parece un bunker... ¡Ostias hay un tío a su lado!. Hechado sobre la mesa, necesito gafas no reconozco al tío, por que solo se le ve el pelo, pero hay que tener un extraordinario valor para estar al lado de esa tipa, tan cerca haciendo el vago y que no te gritara que en la biblioteca no se hacía eso, parecía que alguien había domado a la fiera, esto cabrearía un montón a James y se lo pensaba decir, me ha jodido la broma, yo le jodo la conquista que nunca conquistará ¡Ja que ironía!. Además como Evans es su... desafío y solo la quiere para fardar de que consiguió a la difícil, sí así era James... ¡vaya el chico de al lado de Evans parece levantar cabeza!._

_No... no... esto no puede ser verdad ¡esto no puede ser verdad joder!. Ese pelo que necesita un peine urgentemente esos ojos avellana que tienen una mirada MUY rara sobre la pelirroja y esa marca de gafas alrededor solo podía significar una cosa... bueno dos... ¡James tenía un hermano gemelo en Hogwarts de Gryffindor que no había visto en su vida y estaba liado con Evans!. O la segunda, que ese de su lado era su hermano, James Potter, con una cara de gilipollas que ni Hufflepuff tiene... la primera parecía más real. Pero sino supiera desde este año que se había ido a vivir con los Potter que James no tenía ningún hermano gemelo que iba a Gryffindor seguro que pensaría que era eso... pero entonces... ¡No!.¡James me ha dejado por estar con una pelirroja!.¡No por una rubia o una morena que son con las que está!.¡Sino por una pelirroja, que no es una pelirroja, sino es LA pelirroja!. La difícil conquista de James Potter estaba haciendo los deberes a un lado de el mismo Potter y no gritaba como si fuera el Apocalipsis... Esto era MUY raro, bueno raro no era la palabra que buscaba, por que la palabra que buscaba no sabía exactamente cual era... ¿irreal?. Bueno se le acercaba pero no llegaba. A lo mejor es que no se habían dado cuenta el uno del otro, pero entonces Evans se estiro y a mi amigo se le ha iluminado la cara... dios que sea una pesadilla. _

_- ¿Terminaste? – esto no es bueno a James le ha salido una voz de maricón que no se la había oído nunca. _

_- Sí, ha sido muy bueno poder completarlo, sacaré buena nota - ¡esto es más que raro!.¿Qué hacen esos dos que no se chillan hasta el cansancio?.¿Por qué hablan tan tranquilos?.¿Por qué Evans mira a James con esa mirada de... de que coño es esa mirada?.- me cuesta decirte esto, pero gracias - ¡Gracias?. Espera un momentito ¿A que coño viene ese 'gracias'?.¿James la ha ayudado en algo?.¡Por que Evans le agradecía a James que la hubiera ayudado si era una arisca y prepotente! - aunque creo que si lo hubiera buscado también lo habría encontrado - ¡esa es la Evans que yo conozco, la otra parte era una fingida imitación que no era la prefecta!. _

_- No hay de qué, tu me has ayudado con lo de encantamientos - ¡Evans había ayudado con encantamientos a James en vez de pedírselo directamente a Remus?.¡Se está drogando y no me había dado ni cuenta!. _

_Esto no es bueno, nada bueno. Vamos a ver, recopilemos, si he captado bien la situación, James me ha dejado a MI su MEJOR amigo su HERMANO... ¿por una pelirroja que les había quitado más punto que un profesor y encima los llamaba niñatos capullos prepotentes y orgullosos?... ¡Le había abandonado por una pelirroja!.¡Necesito rápido un Medimago, urgente!. No me gusta como James mira a esa, no, no me gusta un pelo, tiene la mirada perdida mientras esa recoge... por favor... ¡James ni que fueses un gilipollas Hufflepuff por favor compórtate!. Evans parece también darse cuenta de que está raro ¡como no va a estarlo teniendo a ese fenómeno de mujer enfrente de él!. No es que me caiga mal, solo que no entiendo por que James me ha dejado plantado por ella. _

_- ¿A quién miras, Potter? – vaya, la chica es cortita, en la biblioteca solo estamos, yo, y detrás de un estante, la señora Pince, que no creo que esté en tan buenas condiciones como para fijarse en ella, tú niña pelirroja que has hecho una pregunta absurda y mi hermano que lo has embrujado ¡bruja!... ¿eso es un insulto?._

_- A un sueño - ¡Es la mariconada más grande que he oído desde que Remus cantó ojos de cielo!.¡tío madura un poco!... ¿eso no lo he dicho yo verdad?. _

_- Tienes que madurar – me cuesta reconocerlo, pero es la primera vez que le doy a razón a la pelirroja ¡madura que necesitas eso para no volver a decir ESAS cosas!. _

_Respira... Inspira... la pelirroja se ha ido y tu tienes que sacar urgentemente a tu hermano de este lugar para llevarlo con el Moony psicólogo y que le haga una revisión, James tiene que estar bajo algún encantamiento o algo parecido, por no decir la tipa es experta en ellos, seguramente me lo a embrujado, pobre James, con lo joven que era... ¡Otra vez tiene cara de gilipollas mirando al vacío y eso que la pelirroja se ha ido!... ¿Y si no es la pelirroja?.¿Y si es la biblioteca que lo vuelve un blando por la intimidación de la señora Pince?. Bueno ahora es ir acercándose muy lentamente para no hacer entrar en shock al animal... ¿tendrá calor?.¿Me he vuelto daltónico o es que James está rojo?. Bueno la verdad es que mi visión en perro es el blanco y negro, pero nada de objeciones en humano. _

_- Me mataría... - ¿a que coño viene ese sonrojo tan raro y el mataría?.¿qué yo lo mataría?. ¡Eso mide las consecuencias antes de dejarme por una pelirroja traidor!._

_Entonces salgo de las estanterías, me mira, le miro, nos sostenemos la mirada y él parpadea... ¿qué pasa que no cree que estoy aquí o qué?. Pues que sepa el muy ciervito cabrón de Bambi que estoy aquí por que me preocupa seriamente su salud. ¡Pero como puede haberme dejado por una pelirroja!. Si fuera por una que estuviera muy buena y los hubiera pillado en la torre de astronomía, vale no me cabrearía tanto... ¡pero con la Evans en la biblioteca era lo menos erótico que había oído en su vida!... Mentira, lo menos erótico sería con Snape en las mazmorras, ese pensamiento le produjo un escalofrío. _

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? – esto me la pregunta con su sonrisilla que le ha dejado Evans, yo no le contestó y le cojo del brazo sacándolo a rastras hacia el pasillo. _

_Tengo miedo de la enfermedad que pueda tener, es que esa sonrisa... esa cara... ese... ese... ¡joder como se comporta delante de Evans no es normal!. Sería más normal que McGonagall riera que eso, por cierto ya se rió una vez, con mis fabuloso chistes verdes que a eso nadie me gana. Es que le veo con cara de estúpidamente feliz... con cara de gilipollas, con cara de meteme una ostia y seguiré igual, con una súper cara de enamo... enamo... enamo... enamo... ¡NO PODÍA SER LO QUE ESTABA PENSANDO TENÍA QUE ESTAR EN UN ERROR!. _

_- ¡Hay que llevarte rápido a que te revise Moony! – grité a los cuatro vientos mientras James fruncía el ceño. _

_- ¿Y eso por qué?.¡No estoy enfermo! – James, cállate que estás más guapo, además no estas enfermo, eso sería mucho mejor. _

_- ¡Es mucho peor que eso James! – le cojo por los hombros versión crítica mirándole a los ojos como si le amenazara – ¡parece como si estuvieras enamorado!.Y no un enamorío normal de los tuyos, sino un serio y lo peor es que... – tragué en seco, no puedo decirlo, no soy tan fuerte... bueno sí pero tengo miedo... – de... de... – no sé como continuar no quiero causarle un trauma. _

_- ¿De Lily? – esta bien, eso me ha rayado un montón, lo primero por le ha dicho 'Lily' en lugar de el normal Evans y lo segundo que parece casi exactamente de lo que está hablando, por favor dime que es mentira – no es que lo parezca es que lo estoy – me ha matado. _

_- James, necesitas ir a la enfermería, estar en la biblioteca te ha afectado psicológicamente.– ahora el que estoy en shock soy yo ¡James se nos ha enamorado de la pelirroja prefecta!. O eso, o me estaba mintiendo descaradamente en una especie de crueldad intolerablemente psicológica y yo había caído como un perro – Eso de que te gusta Evans no se lo cree ni Dumbledore en navidad – eso le ha pegado hondo, lo noto en su mirada... ¿por qué se pone tan serio?.¡Solo digo la verdad!. _

_- ¿Pero por que diablos te extraña que me guste Lily? – vale está bien¿esa pregunta va en serio o está de coña?._

_- Por que lo primero, te odia, irremediablemente del universo que estemos a no ser que nos hayamos cambiado sin darnos cuenta; segundo, tú eres un bromista de primera, mujeriego, o por lo menos lo era y el punto mayor, eres un MERODEADOR quebrantador de las normas de la escuela y ella es la estudiante perfecta prefecta... ¿no ves que esos conceptos no pegan juntos? – James alza una ceja, vaya a veces está más ciego que Peter que tiene hipermetropía, confundió al calamar gigante por un conejito – Y tercero pero no más importante... ¡Ella es Lily Evans por dios!. Si fuera uno de los pedazo de pibones, pero no, tenías que colgarte por la prefecta, tío que por fardar de que tienes las difíciles vale, pero de ahí a enamorarte... – oh... está enfadado, lo sé, ese tic doble en el ojo es la señal número siete del cabreo, las otras me las he saltado olímpicamente. _

_- Que tu te fijes más en un par de tetas que en otras cosas no significa que Lily no esté buena – esa voz tipo mafia me está empezando a dar miedo... – Y para empezar... ¡Como digas algo malo sobre Lily delante mía insultándola directa o indirectamente, me da igual que seas un merodeador, pero es la chica que me gusta así que tenle un mínimo de respeto!. Ella es mucho mejor que cualquiera de las chicas de Hogwarts – me ha gritado... por culpa de la pelirroja James me ha gritado... a mí... joder si que le ha dado fuerte – Remus se dio cuenta antes que tú y no se puso a gritar, el que se enfadó fui yo por que lo descubrió, así que dirígete a ella por lo menos tomándotela en serio – esto ha sido muy fuerte, James parecía mi madre en el aspecto de los sangre limpia. _

_- Vale tío, no hablaré más de ella – lo debo admitir, James cuando se pone impone – pero la verdad es que no sé que le has visto a Evans, si os habéis pasado discutiendo prácticamente toda la vida – y que conste en peleas de Hogwarts que sin llegar a los puños tenemos 376 peleas con Evans no registradas._

_- Es que no la conoces - ¡fue a hablar el experto! – es tan guapa - ¿eso es coña no?. Admito que no es lo más feo, pero tampoco Madonna – y tan inteligente – ahí si se lleva un punto, es una de las pocas chicas que creo que tienen el cerebro en su sitio, sino jamás sacaría esas notas – y cuando se cabrea se pone tan mona... adoro hacerlo - ¡coño ahora me entero de que es masoquista! – además que es intelectual y lo hace todo por el bien de Gryffindor – sí claro, quitarle cincuenta puntos por una 'pequeña' broma a Slytherin es hacer todo por el 'bien' de Gryffindor – encima que aunque te lleves muy mal con ella – ese es nuestro caso – te ayuda si lo necesitas como a mi hoy... – le brillan los ojos, ese brillo da terror. _

_- Si tu lo dices será amigo – lo mejor en estas situaciones tan claras es apartarse y apoyar a tu amigo, por que claramente la relación se romperá de por sí sola, vamos tengo que proteger a James, soy el mayor aunque no lo parezca... es que me conservo muy bien si es que... – pero cuidado con ella, que te esquivará hasta que no te canses como hasta ahora. _

_- Nos hemos encontrado en la biblioteca – frunce el ceño, es que no te enteras. _

_- Eso es el milagro antes de navidad, si tu por no entrar en la biblioteca coges por el pasadizo que da una vuelta antes de atravesarla – a James no le gusta nada la biblioteca. _

_- Pues a partir de ahora iré todos los días - ¡eso no se lo cree ni él! – así aparte de estar con Lily estudiaré y sacaré buenas notas – je, como lo haga me corto el pelo, al cero no, sino por los hombros. _

_- Si tu lo dices querido James, por si acaso – le cojo por el hombro y le empiezo a arrastrar hasta la torre – veremos al doctor Moony para que te haga un test psicológico para asegurarnos – ya sé que soy pesadito, pero necesito saber si no es un capricho. _

_- Si con eso te convezco que no estoy como para ir a San Mungo – a tanto no llegaría, mi religión dicta que todos los enamorados están locos así que James iría de cabeza para psiquiatría. _

_Cogimos por el pasadizo de detrás del tapiz del segundo piso, este lo encontramos este año, habrá que ponerlo en el mapa. Lo malo es que está lleno de telarañas, ratas y por si fuera poco... ¡huesos de ratas!. Vamos ni que hubiera una serpiente gigante comiéndose las ratas del colegio, aunque debo admitir que hay muy pocas. James se ha dado con tres piedras en la cabeza y aún no se ha coscado el pobre... ¡esto ya pasa de Canarias a Argentina por lo menos!. Espera... ahora se está quejando... bueno... sí de por el océano más o menos anda perdido, habrá que utilizar terapia para que primero él se recupere los pies sobre Inglaterra y yo para tener que soportarle comprando flores. _

_- ¿Sabes?. Dicen que Potter le gusta Lily - ¡pero que coño!. Ostias viene del otro lado del tapiz... ¿Meghan? – por eso siempre le pide salir y todas esas cosas, la verdad es que parece gilipollas cada vez que se le acerca - ¡mi reina mora riendo! Que linda ella... James tiene cara de gilipollas cuando está con Evans lo admito, pero las verdades a la cara duelen._

_- Sí, normal en él, no sabe como tratar a chicas que pasan completamente de él – esta es Alice, Ravenclaw, novia de Frank desde principios de año, tiene el pelo largo la cara redonda, es guapa sí, pero tampoco es una súper modelo – la verdad es que si yo fuera Lily no saldría con él, primero por que es un poco capullo, aunque admito que está muy bueno – rió y noté a James nervioso, como Frank se enterara le iba a mandar a criar calamares al lago. _

_- Es verdad, aunque creo que por navidad necesitaría un peine – muy cierto, yo le regalé uno casi me pega, luego me pintó de verde el muy cabrón ¡los iba a matar a él y a Remus!. Miró por unos agujeros que había en el tapiz que podían ver a las chicas – aunque tengo que admitir que Black tiene un culo - ¡ese soy yo!.¡el que tiene mejor cuerpo de todo Hogwarts!.¿Dije que estoy hecho un sex symbol? – dios que ni Rodolfo Valentino - ¡no me compares con ese!._

_- Bueno, sin objeciones – vaya, parece que alguien ha llegado, se han callado muy de repente, ojala se quiten del tapiz, necesito vía libre – hola Lily ¿qué tal en la biblioteca? – esa es la palabra mágica para que James me tire casi al suelo y se ponga a mirar por la mirilla._

_- Como siempre – creo que se ha encogido de hombros, no la puedo ver, mi hermano tiene una obsesión – me encontré con Potter ahí, o mejor dicho, él me encontró a mí – ¿soy yo o lo ha dicho con algo de ironía?._

_- Sí, a ti te gusta mucho jugar al escondite con Potter – mi reina mora se ríe, ella hace que Evans tosa un poco ¿está nerviosa? – pero ha sido de casualidad que Potter entrara en le biblioteca, le tiene pavor – James gruñe y ruego por que no se enteren las chicas. _

_- Sí, desde el incidente en cuarto con los libros a él y a Black le tiene en el punto de mira – la pelirroja creo que sonríe por que a James se le ha puesto cara de gilipollas de nuevo – aunque no creo que Potter sea este año peor que el año pasado - ¿perdón?.¿a dicho lo que creo que ha dicho? – me ha ayudado con la tarea de transformaciones, no me ha parecido tan capullo, incluso podría jurar que tenía un aire de inteligente, pero se le pasó enseguida – una leve risilla de la chica hizo que James se pegara prácticamente al tapiz. _

_- Creo que la biblioteca le afecta psicológicamente al pobre – esa es mi reina con las deducciones calcaditas a las mías. _

_- Que Potter se comporte enfrente tuya requiere una gran fuerza de voluntad y la voluntad requiere maduración, lo que por tanto da a entender que Potter a madurado – hubo un silencio sepulcral antes de una carcajada general - ¡creo que a mi me afectan los pasillos de Hogwarts! – riendo a carcajada limpia y yo haciendo el esfuerzo para no hacerlo también. _

_- Vamos, no os metáis más con él - ¿estará enferma la pobre?. Está defendiendo a James – demasiado tiene con tener el pelo que tiene – otra carcajada general, no puedo creer que a James le guste esa – aunque debo reconocer que es mono, tiene una cara de cervatillo abandonado - ¡si supiera que una vez al mes tenía razón!._

_- Bueno, oro parece plata no és, Potter también tiene sus defectos, y como está enamorado de ti, pues un punto a favor de las chicas con cerebro – James se sonroja y la pelirroja está callada, ella siempre contesta - ¿te has sonrojado Lily? – ese rintintín de mi morenita. _

_- Yo no estoy sonrojada - ¡está nerviosa!. Un momento... ¿a Evans le gusta James?.¡Esto es una cámara oculta fijo! – solo que tengo calor. _

_- Ya claro, en pleno otoño a siete grados y con calor, por favor, que hasta mi gata sabe mejores excusas – esa es Alice – no es malo que te guste Potter, lo malo es que él sepa que te gusta. _

_- ¡No me gusta Potter! – gritó algo cansada, pobre, las tías son unas marujas – En realidad no le soporto, siempre lo he odiado. _

_- Vamos Lily, no odias a Potter, lo detestas por su actitud, pero seguro que si hiciera de príncipe azul saldrías con él – eso es Meghan, cuanto antes se juntes antes se separarán. _

_- Bueno, mejor nos vamos a la torre Alice tendrá que volver pronto a la suya – vaya, que cambio radical de tema, esta no sabe disimular. _

_- Tengo que ir a Transformaciones con los Hufflepuff – miré mi reloj, es verdad, era la última clase de la tarde antes de la cena – nos vemos en la cena chicas – al parecer se fue... ¿por qué James tiene la cara roja?. _

_- ¿Qué es lo que miras Lily? - ¡Nos ha cogido!.¡Esto no va a ser bueno para nuestro expediente! Que ya es malo de por sí, que una prefecta encuentre un pasadizo es algo muy malo y más si es esta prefecta. James parece a punto de darle un ataque al corazón. _

_- No es nada... – susurró, como si intentara escuchar algo – solo que los ojos del tapiz me resultan familiares – nos ha cogido... ¡mierda y yo que quería ser feliz hasta que acabara Hogwarts!. _

_- Normal, pasamos por aquí todos los días – le restó importancia mi reina, siempre tan buena ella, ayudándonos inconscientemente._

_- No es eso, es que parecen vivos... – James tragan en seco – bueno, deben ser imaginaciones mías – James suspira, debe haber apartado la mirada – vámonos a la torre, no queramos que Black eche de menos a su consentida - ¡oye no es mi consentida es mi reina mora!._

_- Yo paso de Black, lo que pasa es que como me consiente a cualquier cosa - ¡me vas a partir el corazón! – y encima me ayuda cuando se lo pido, si no fuera por que utiliza a las tías más que la varita saldría con él y todo – me lo tengo que apuntar mentalmente, mi reina mora, es mi reina mora y se merece lo mejor. _

_Se escucha la contraseña y luego silencio... Bueno no hay moros ni moras o pelirrojas en la costa, o mejor dicho en el pasillo. James baja del tapiz con cara más gilipollas que antes, joder enterarse que puede gustarle a Evans le ha debido afectar demasiado. Yo he aprendido que debo cortar con la Hufflepuff con la que estoy saliendo, este es el segundo día y centrarme en mi reina, a lo mejor un día me hará un baile de la danza del vientre... dios que buena está, si está sobre la media, lo malo es que no me quiere ver ni en pintura y si me quiere ver es para algo, solo soy un cuerpo, bonito, eso claro, un cuerpo que está para mojar pan, pero lo demás no importa, me siento desgraciado. _

_- ¿Sabes que significa esto Sirius? - ¿James ha hablado?.¿Cuándo?. Bueno, mejor hago como el que escucha. _

_- No – sinceramente. _

_- Que puede que de aquí hasta que salgamos a Hogwarts tenga asegurada esposa y tu domadora de fieras – muy cierto, tú esposa al salir de Hogwarts yo no podría, y en cuanto a Meghan yo... ¡Domadora de qué?. _

_- Gilipollas – murmuré, parece un Hufflepuff enamorado, lo juro. _

_- Lo sé – hay que ir a ver a Remus ¡ya!. _

_Esto es el principio del Apocalipsis, Evans y James parecen gustarse, yo me estoy obsesionando por una sola chica, mi reina mora que es la mejor y Remus no aparece cuando lo necesitamos... ¡ese tendrá novia y no nos lo habrá dicho el muy cabrón!. _

_- ¿Qué hacéis aquí chicos? – hablando del licántropo de Hogwarts. _

_- Tengo que hablar contigo Remus, ha ocurrido algo terrible – hago un melodrama, pero yo soy así. _

_- ¿Rosmerta ha aumentado el precio de las cervezas de mantequilla?– no, aunque también sería un gran problema por que nos falta dinero. _

_- Algo peor – hice un silencio para hacer pausa de efecto, Remus lo sabe, pero hay que darle la noticia con impacto – James se nos ha enamorado de Evans – entonces el muy licántropo puso una gran sonrisa como si hubiera descubierto que estamos en un planeta donde la licantropía tiene cura._

_- ¡Por fín! – me puso la mano en el hombro – ¡tus neuronas por fín muestran un signo de vida inteligente! - ¡será cabrón!. _

_Seguramente, el pobre se aburre mucho compartiendo las revistas de Peter..._

_**Continuará...**_

_**Bueno, como habrán podido ver, sigo con la paranoia, pero aquí se nota un poquito más del Lily James y también interactuando Sirius por aquí. El tercer capítulo no sé si hacerlo de lo que piensa Lily desde la biblioteca hasta la torre, o de lo que ha estado haciendo Remus por la tarde. Bueno, creo que será así, cada cuatro capítulos si los hago... será hablado en primera persona por un personaje, el primer capítulo James, este Sirius el próximo quien sabe. Decidme que opináis por favor n.n.**_

_**Karina**; Mi Obba – chan querida n.n espero que te hayas divertido tanto en este capítulo como en el anterior XD**Sarah** **Lilian Potter**; Pues aquí está el capítulo deseado por las lectoras xD, que conste los reviews me suben el ánimo :P. **Deina Black**; Muchas gracias por leerme, en serio, no soy tan buena, bueno aquí os dejo con más... 'cosas' xD. **Megumi Elric**; Pues aquí tengo la continuación, por la exigencia de los 14 reviews. **Lily cPotter**; Gracias, muchas gracias y continuado y listo para que lo leáis, recordad manda un review seguido de Lily o Remus xD. **Finn – chan**; ¡Acabé el capítulo por fín!. Lee y deja review no me seas hija de Kykio ;).** Aliance**; Dios como te has enrollado xD, siento que te quitaras las ilusiones el otro día, pero yo vuelvo como el turrón por navidad, me gustó esta continuación, así que no habrá que sacar la sierra automática gracias a dios n.n. **Sailor Alluminem Siren**; XD Ya un descojone total, la verdad es que me gusta poner a mis personajes un poco locos y si se suelen pasar de la raya mucho mejor. **Xaica**Gracias, siempre os lo agradeceré chicas, las que leeís Meeting in the time, que sepan que solo me falta un cuarto de capítulo. **Verito.S**; Mi niña, me ha dejado un review n.n más buena ella, ya vine del viajecito a la nieve, espero que entres corazón. **Arya Luthien**; Muchas gracias por ponerme en tus favoritos, no escribo bien, solo... me concentro en cosas cotidianas, como la tendencia de los adolescentes a los celos de amigos, a las hormonas subidas y al rechazo emocional, o como diría una amiga, amor apache xD. **Alicefrank**; Pues aquí está escrito más n.n. **Anny – kyoas**; Sí xD y la fuerza para escribir también nunca te olvides de eso, que sin fuerza te ataca la vaguitis que me suele entrar a mi y da un sueño -.- puf. **ArabelaWeasley**; Es que en principio iba a ser una cursilada, pero preferible una comedia xD, así que ya véis... es que verás, si lo pongo con letra normal el FF tiene la manía de quitarme los guiones, así que para abreviarlo, lo pongo en cursiva, espero que lo entiendas._

_Para el siguiente capítulo manda un review con la palabra Quiero Remus o Quiero Lily seguido de cómo te ha parecido este fics n.n. Se acepta críticas de cualquier tipo, son bien recibidas todas las personas :P. _

_**ATTE: Asumi – chan** **(Sensei de Finn – chan; de Okka "que te habrás olvidado fijo" y de Kley)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bueno, no he hecho la parte de Lily entera, por que pensé que ya era muy largo, así que tendréis que esperar la segunda parte para ver que pasa por la mente de este loco personaje. Solo haré monólogos de Lily, Remus, James y Sirius. Así que el próximo no lo tendréis que escoger xD._**

**_¿A quién miras?_**

_¡Felicidad!. Hoy no me he encontrado con Potter, eso es felicidad... ¡pero para que me engaño!. No lo he visto en todo el maldito día ¿estará enfermo?. Sí, soy yo, Lily Evans, la prefecta de sexto curso, la chica más acosada por James Potter poco después de que leyera el Play Boy. La verdad es que desde finales de tercero me tiene acosada... ¡pero está tan sumamente bueno!. Yo siempre paso de él, la verdad, solo soy como unas otras, una moneda de cambio, la difícil por así decirlo, Meghan es la... consentida de Sirius Black, sabe como domarlo, lo que pasa es que tampoco lo toma en serio. La verdad es que... bueno... ¡admiro a James Potter algunas veces!. Algunas, eh, que no con las bromas, sino por la fidelidad con los amigos y la facilidad de hacer reír a las personas, además de que a veces es muy amable con todos... con todos menos conmigo vamos, a veces cuando me ve es tan empalagoso que lo mando a la mierda y otras tan borde que me dan ganas de... mandarlo a la mierda. ¡Si se comportara alguna vez enfrente día mira!. A lo mejor aceptaba tener una cita, pero no, es gilipollas el pobre._

_Estoy en la biblioteca refugiada y terminando mi tarea como buena alumna aplicada... soy la preferida de los profesores, tengo enchufes... soy genial. Pero claro sino me vieran todos como un bicho raro mejor que mejor... si es que ser tan inteligente cuesta, primero tienes que tener amigas que sepan que uno más uno son dos, cosa que de por sí es difícil, por que a los dieciséis la mayoría de las chicas piensan en una cosa que creen que yo la Santa Evans no conoce ni conocerá en la vida... el sexo. ¡Las veces que he minimizado un video y televisión lanzado cinco encantamientos con videos de Rodolfo Valentino!. Pero no es mi culpa, fue Meghan quien los vio y compró, yo hago de mula de carga, por que claro, como la muggle aquí soy yo... ¡Dios ese actor es la ostia!. Yo quiero un novio así... aunque debo reconocer que...ejem... su 'cosita' es... larga, yo me conformaría con algo más pequeño... no sé... la mitad... Bueno, de eso se preocupa Meghan no yo, si supieran que mi mente está mas verde que los tréboles irlandeses... bueno Meghan y Alice ni te cuento, son mis maestras, Alice como tiene novio ya puede practicar el amor libre pero yo... estoy marginada, a no ser que salga con Potter... ¡ni de coña admito que me gusta!. _

_Bueno... yo no es que sea muy guapa, pero tengo mis encantos para el chico que me vea bien, ojala sea uno pronto. Dios, quiero ver a Potter, necesito enfadarme con alguien para descargar mi estrés, y luego pone esa cara de cervatillo tipo cuando matan a la madre de Bambi... dios que ricura. Me cago en las castas de los profesores ¿no podían mandar menos tarea?. ¿Qué ha sido eso?.¿Se han caído libros?. Miré disimuladamente hacia el otro lugar donde un chico con la melena que parecía que se había peleado con el peine los recogía ¡Potter me ha encontrado!. Bien, ahora ponte en pose paso de ti, vamos es que no quiero ser otro galeón usado, antes de eso prefiero morirme, si Potter fuera más caballeroso... ¿Por qué no viene ya y me pide salir?. Así tendré una excusa para cabrearme y dormir tranquila esta noche... ¿por qué no se acerca?. Parece indeciso... ¿es que cree que no le he visto?. Hombre, yo se que es miope, pero de ahí a sordo hay un paso. Bueno, hay que ser moderna, de orden Inglés, como yo de nacimiento._

_- Si salieras de detrás de la estantería Potter sería una situación menos ridícula que espiarme desde detrás de ella – lo digo con las voz más monótona que encuentro consiguiendo mi objetivo, que se fije en mí. _

_- No te creas tan importante como para querer que te espíe Evans - ¿veis como es un gilipollas?. Sé que me ha estado espiando, sé que me espía y sé que siempre lo hará ¿a que viene ese borderismo ahora?. Capullo._

_- No me lo creo Potter, y por favor si eres amable, cosa que dudo bastante – le miré fijamente esperando intimidarle de alguna forma, joder que bueno está, como se nota el Quidditch – vete a otra mesa, estoy haciendo un ensayo y la redacción de Encantamientos – es el capitán y está tan bien formadito... ¡dios empiezo a ser como Meghan!._

_- ¿Redacción de encantamientos?. Eres la mejor de la clase en eso Evans y en pociones también ¿tienes siempre que anteponerte a esas cosas?.¿No podrías hacerlo el sábado o domingo como todos? – indirectamente Potter me está llamando bicho raro con todas las letras, el muy cabrón luego tiene el valor de pedirme salir, y eso que es un Gryffindor y me trata a veces como una Slytherin... James Potter nunca ganará a este jueguecito conmigo._

_- Yo no soy como todos Potter, soy prefecta, lo sabes perfectamente, seguro que he quitado más puntos a esta casa que cualquier otra – casi sonreí pero me contuve al mirarle a la cara, si está bueno, para hacerle un monumento, es una pena que arte no se me diera muy bien, pero sí el dibujo animal, lo adoro – además me gusta tener las cosas terminadas al día, siempre lo hago así para tu información – mejor que recuerde que yo no soy una de esas que lo hacen con cinco minutos de antelación y saca una mala nota._

_- Es bueno saber que hay gente así, creía que solo Remus lo hacía, ya veo que no – Oh, oh, peligro, conozco esa sonrisa, y yo creí que podríamos hablar y saltárnosla – por cierto Evans ¿podrías...? – sí, es esa, no hace falta que la termines, se exactamente que es lo que me vas a decir y la respuesta es la de siempre._

_- No pienso salir contigo Potter, no te lo pienso repetir – a ver como lo arreglas guapo, como no me hables te voy a estar ignorando toda la maldita tarde._

_- No iba a pedirte eso Evans, sino que si podrías ayudarme con el ensayo de pociones – Espera... ¿Potter acaba de decir qué?. No me lo puedo creer... hago como si le fuera a gritar, que cara de miedo se le ha puesto a mi niño... me acabo riendo suavemente para no despertar las sospechas de la señora Pince y le miro con mi sonrisa de soy un ángel, cosa que él no ve muchas veces._

_- ¿En serio ibas a preguntarme eso? – mírale plantado con una cara de gilipollas, pobrecito el Quidditch debe hacerle ver visiones y que yo parezca Madonna - ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Lupin? Para algo es tu amigo – en realidad quiero ayudarle, por una vez que podemos conversar... tengo que cagarla, sino sé tratar con chicos, está científicamente comprobado, yo no sirvo para el matrimonio._

_- Es que Remus está demasiado... como decirlo, cansado de que le pidamos prestadas sus tareas y nos ha dicho que lo hagamos por nosotros mismos, y como tú eres la... bueno eso de pociones, me preguntaba sí... –¡pero que rico está!. No puedo dejar que se copie de mi tarea, eso sería... como decirlo... sacrilegio._

_- No pienso dejarte copiar mi tarea Potter - ¡no pongas esa carita de Bambi por favor que los cervatillos son mi punto débil! – pero si quieres puedo ayudarte a hacerla – lo dije tranquilamente, pero... creo que no se ha enterado, me mira como si tuviera cuatro ojos._

_- Eh... disculpa, no me he enterado – tosió, fingiendo seguro, lo que pasa es que quería que se lo dijera otra vez, fruncí el ceño, cabrón, pero no puedo desperdiciar esto._

_- He dicho que si quieres te ayudo con el ensayo, no copiarlo, pero sino quieres... – ¡Ostias pero que sonrisa!.¿Utiliza una pasta de dientes especial para ese brillo?._

_- Bueno... – está nervioso, lo noto, que tierno, está nervioso de estar a mi lado que nos la pasamos como el perro y el gato – tendré que volver a la torre por mis cosas por que no... – ¡ah no eso no guapito!. Busco en mi mochila y saco un pergamino que había minimizado y se lo paso, ahora que estamos solos no te irás ni de coña._

_- Si tienes prisa te presto el pergamino, los libros son esos – señalo a unos ligeros libros de unas mil páginas cada uno... pobre se está poniendo enfermo de solo verlo... – pero yo te recomendaría este, hay una mención muy extendida en la página 365 – le señalé un libro más finito pero muy completo y pareció alabar a quien cuidara de él desde otro mundo._

_- Eh... bueno... – se sentó a mi lado, bueno si mi lado se puede considerar un metro y medio alejado de mí por un montón de libros que tengo a mi alrededor, parece una fortaleza, pero aún así podía verme, cosa que creo que para él era muchísimo más interesante que hacer la tarea ¿por qué será?.¿Solo soy la difícil no?._

_Empiezo a hacer el ensayo de pociones, es corto, unos cuarenta y cinco centímetros... Aunque parezca una come libros debo reconocer que me gusta salir como a la que más, lo que pasa es que no tengo tiempo y tengo que dar ejemplo a las personas... cosa difícil por que la mayoría no me toma enserio, si tuviera una tropa de sirvientes a mis pies... Hogwarts sería el paraíso femenino, entre Meghan y Alice construiríamos una estatua de algún actor y le daríamos vida... Miró de reojo a Potter, sigue copiando, pobrecito, no está acostumbrado a hacer tantos esfuerzos... como Lupin siempre lo ayuda, pero claro, no dar un palo al agua a la larga te lo cobran las manos, por que no se puede jugar si no se hace un esfuerzo considerable, el cinco contra uno no es muy recomendable. Ahora tengo que hacer el trabajo de transfiguración, no me gusta transformar cosas... prefiero encantarlas, es más fácil... Potter casi se duerme, menos mal que mi vista felina no me lo quita ni la pira de libros que tengo alrededor, es tan guapo... Empezó a escribir algo distraídamente que me tiró, parecía un mensajito._

_"¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?" – ¿Se estaba preocupando por lo que hacía?.¡Esto si que era nuevo!. Bueno mejor contestarle, si es que cuando quería era un sol, cuando no un capullo integral, le tiró el papel y le dio en la cabeza lo que la hizo reír, pero que mono era..._

_"El trabajo de transfiguración para la semana que viene" – La transfiguración como dijo antes no era una de sus mejores asignaturas la verdad, además trataba de animagos, a ella le gustaría serlo... pero antes muertas que salir con cuernos. Me volvió a tirar el papel, me ha dado en la cabeza, eso es venganza sin jurisdicción._

_"Si quieres te puedo ayudar, esa es mi especialidad" – ¡Que se proponía a ayudarla!. Vamos esto no se lo cree nadie, vamos, ni Dumbledore que es la persona más inocente del mundo, un mago genial, sin duda, pero terriblemente inocente, dios... Hago un huequecito a mi lado después de los libros, adoro a mis libros, pero no compares a James Potter con la Biblia, o... bueno si lo comparásemos con el Kamasutra resultaría mucho más difícil separarse de él. Vaya otra sonrisa de gilipollas, debe tener fantasías sexuales con alguien... espero que no sea yo que lo capo._

_Se sienta a mi lado y mira mi trabajo, hay va a mister James con cara de profesor... ¿qué mira?. ¡No eso no!. Mis caricaturas de ciervitos, tengo una obsesión desde que vi Bambi, cuando murió la madre me puse a llorar en el cine y cree el club de fans de los ciervecitos huérfanos, de los que aficioné a casi la mitad de las chicas de mi barrio, mi hermana decía que estaba obsesionada... ¡además soy masoquista y me la cargué ciento cincuenta veces!. Sin contar las que me quedaba dormida claro... Mira mi trabajo como un poeta inspeccionando una poesía que ha costado sangre por que la muy capulla de la pluma no quería escribir... Me pide que le disculpa un momento y va a buscar un libro... bueno sé que no soy mala en transformaciones, por lo menos no tan mala como para que alguien salga corriendo después de ver mi trabajo... James tarda... ¡espera que sigue siendo Potter!. Bueno para mi imaginación al estilo Heineken 'piensa en verde' todo es posible. Vuelve a los diez minutos con un librito y con una sonrisa de orgullo, pero que guapo es, sino fuera tan cabrón..._

_- Tienes un trabajo muy completo y muy bien concretado, pero te falta como se hace la unión entre cuerpo animal y cuerpo humano para que así la transformación sea completa ¿ves?.– ¡pero que listo es mi niño!. Aunque no se desde cuando es mi niño, yo solo asiento con la cabeza – Esta es una parte muy importante, por que la mayoría de las transformaciones salen mal por esto, así que lo copias con tus palabras y ya tienes acabado la mayor parte del resumen. El resto son teorías sobre si falla algo, por si quieres completar – vaya, así que era eso, debo admitir que es muy bueno en esto, tanto como Black y Lupin, me pregunto como..._

_- Eres muy bueno en transformaciones, nunca he sabido por que – susurré mientras me ponía a copiar como buena niña que soy, buena entre comillas claro... soy como las cebollas, con capas_

_- Es uno de los secretos de merodeador, y eso guarda su encanto – dice con cara de inocente, estilo mini Bambi... yo sonrío, este siempre así._

_- Puto egocéntrico – dije en son de broma con lo que él frunció el ceño._

_- Sin insultar señorita Evans, o se le quitarán puntos por no moderar su vocabulario – ¡pero que loco es este chico!. Acabé riendo de nuevo mientras sonreía y le miraba, este seguía en su mundo, me pregunto si habrá ciervos en él... ¡no me neguéis que tiene ojos de Bambi!._

_- Raro... – musité volviendo a mi clásico trabajo de mutismo y copiado._

_Pasé media hora escribiendo y divagando en mis pensamientos, la verdad es que en quince minutos lo podía a ver terminado, pero por estar al lado de mi chico de gafas sin peine... bueno, era una buena forma de pasar el rato claramente. Pobrecito, tiene una cara... joder cree que estoy pasando de él, lo sé, lo leo en su frente. Yo nunca estoy siendo ignorada, sino es por que Meghan se me pone a contar los últimos cotilleos o Alice lo último en moda, que aunque seamos las inteligentes tenemos que estar bien informadas, o sino Potter siempre pidiéndome salir y todo ese lío tan gordo... ¡con lo que yo me divierto!. Vale que te llamen sangre sucia no es muy... bueno, práctico... ¡pero tampoco es práctico que un puto mestizo se meta conmigo!. Que lo sé de buena tinta, Snape es mestizo que lo sé yo, lo lleva puesto en los calzoncillos, y con mi súper vista de lince vi un garabato que ponía, 'Para mi querido príncipe mestizo, por aquella noche' y un borrón de carmín, es muy fuerte saber que le gustas a tu enemigo ¡pero aún es más fuerte saber que no es virgen con esa apariencia y que además la tía le firma los calzoncillos!. Aunque claro, lo de príncipe... como que no lo entendí, puede que sea que con un beso se transformo de nenuco a Sex symbol, cosa que dudo bastante... Termine. Cerré el coñazo de libro y me estiré, que bien sienta esto._

_- ¿Terminaste? – habló muy suavemente, casi susurrando... que voz tan tranquila._

_- Sí, ha sido muy bueno poder completarlo, sacaré buena nota – que orgullosa estoy, como me quiero... aunque... le miro recelosa, me cuesta admitirlo, pero sin su ayuda... Bueno, no lo iba a insultar, eso primero, tenía una cara de miedo... – me cuesta decirte esto, pero gracias – vale, eso no es muy propio de mí, yo por no dar no doy ni las gracias a veces, soy así. Se ha quedado boquiabierto, lo suponía, si es que soy – aunque creo que si lo hubiera buscado también lo habría encontrado - ¡solo para que no se le suban los humos a la cabeza demasiado ligero!._

_- No hay de qué, tu me has ayudado con lo de encantamientos – bueno, una especie de trueque mutuo, me pongo a recoger... aunque no quiero irme que conste._

_¡Era imposible no fijarse en James!. Puede que necesitara un peine, que tuviera gafas, en parte le hacían dar un toque sexy e inteligente, que fuera un merodeador, no tenía tantos fallos solo que demasiado críos a los dieciséis... si es que los pobres comenzaban a entrar en la adolescencia, y eso causa fallos a veces... más veces de las necesarias... ¿por donde iba?.¡Ah sí, que fuera un cabrón capullo que cambiara de actitud conmigo minuto sí, minuto no, lo de ahora mismo no era la excepción, por que habían empezado como perros y gatos y habían acabado como los Aristógatos, solo faltaba la banda de música y los gatitos corriendo, de pelearse se habían unido y de unido ahora estaba cada uno por su lado... bueno más o menos así era la peli, lo que pasa es que en vez de un ratón tenían a sus amigos y en vez de gatitos, tenían libros, simple.. Vaya me está mirando fijamente ¿qué estará observando?._

_- ¿A quién miras, Potter? – ¡esa no era la pregunta!. La he planteado mal, iba a decir que es lo que miras... pero bueno, así se queda, por que está claro que me mira a mí._

_- A un sueño – ... me voy a sonrojar lo sé, estoy empezando a notar que me pongo roja, disimula Lily, disimula... ¡pero es que ha sido tan lindo al decirme eso!._

_- Tienes que madurar – lo digo con toda la simpatía del mundo y sonrío mientras salgo antes de que me vea como un tomate._

_Dios... ¡ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida!. Bueno... día... tarde más bien. He estado con James y no he discutido, claro que en cuanto pisemos la torre de Gryffindor estaremos igual... con lo que me gustaría que fuera así todos los días. Silencioso, paciente, con su toque bromista siempre, educado... bueno eso estaba sin saberlo, pero la hizo sentir muy especial... ¡Si no fuera un completo capullo cabrón e inmaduro!. En serio podría pensar que le gusto, pero no, va a ser que no, solo me quiere para fardar de difícil... ¿Sino que coño habría visto en mi?. El siempre sale con chicas bonitas, y yo no estoy entre todas ellas, tampoco es que tenga una figura monumental, no soy muy... bueno atractiva claro, todas las mujeres lo somos, yo y mi feminismo interno... además las mujeres no somos feas, somos difícil de ver, como los hombre. Tampoco es que sea muy agradable con él... y tampoco voy a estar como una chupa culos detrás de él todo el santo día, para algo es ya va detrás de mí todo el puto día. Y siempre sale con rubias y morenas... que rubia me dan esas... que están más usadas que el Play Boy Magic, en el que salen las fotos pero en movimiento... no veas el trauma que llevé cuando lo vi... dios era como una porno mal hecha, aunque tengo que decirlo, también las pornos son repetitivas. _

_Necesito encontrar mi espejo y discutir con él. Pues gracias a Meghan nuestro baño tenía un espejo con el que se te reflejaba tu otro yo, pero siempre te decía que tenías que hacer para estar mejor, el reflejo era muy emperifollado, y muy coqueto, no lo aguantaba la verdad, pero bueno... Además, con lo que estaba antes, James era bueno en las clases, en el Quidditch, tenía amigos, fans, tenía... vamos por decirlo de alguna forma al Hogwarts ignorante y con cerebro de mosquito a sus pies, y muchas chicas le seguían los talones... tenía un cuerpo que vamos... un culo de... ¿panadero? Bueno aparte era más como de bombero... y si venía complementado con la manguera ya no hay ni que decir... ¡Mierda yo no pienso así!. Lily debes quitarte estos pensamientos de la cabeza... ¡Me cago en la...!.¡Me dejé el libro en la biblioteca seré gilipollas!. Voy a ir rápido antes de que cierre, es que Potter además de alterarme las hormonas me altera también el cerebro, ese libro lo necesito. Voy a doblar la esquina para volver a entrar rogando por que James no se haya ido, y milagro, no se ha ido pero... tiene la compañía del mismísimo Sirius Sex Orión Symbol Black y parece que discuten._

_- ¿Pero por que diablos te extraña que me guste Lily? – ¡que ha dicho que le gusto!.¿Está de coña no?._

_- Por que lo primero, te odia, irremediablemente del universo que estemos a no ser que nos hayamos cambiado sin darnos cuenta; segundo, tú eres un bromista de primera, mujeriego, o por lo menos lo era y el punto mayor, eres un MERODEADOR quebrantador de las normas de la escuela y ella es la estudiante perfecta prefecta... ¿no ves que esos conceptos no pegan juntos? – debo reconocer que no tiene razón en la mayoría, y debo admitir que no pegamos ni con súper glu, pero no hay que pasarse – Y tercero pero no más importante... ¡Ella es Lily Evans por dios!. Si fuera uno de los pedazo de pibones, pero no, tenías que colgarte por la prefecta, tío que por fardar de que tienes las difíciles vale, pero de ahí a enamorarte... – ¡pero que coño se cree ese capullo insultándome de esa forma!.¡Me está diciendo que no valgo ni un knut!.¡Cuando me encuentre con Meghan le diré que no le haga ni puñetero caso!._

_- Que tu te fijes más en un par de tetas que en otras cosas no significa que Lily no esté buena – ¿me tomo eso como un halago u otro insulto?. Bueno, ha dicho que esté buena, y yo sé que algo de eso debo de tener escondido – Y para empezar... ¡Como digas algo malo sobre Lily delante mía insultándola directa o indirectamente, me da igual que seas un merodeador, pero es la chica que me gusta así que tenle un mínimo de respeto!. Ella es mucho mejor que cualquiera de las chicas de Hogwarts – Le ha gritado... me ha defendido... ¡le ha gritado!.¡A su mejor amigo!. Por mí... me ha llamado... bueno, ha insinuado que soy... especial... ¡dios estoy esperando ver el cartel del cielo! – Remus se dio cuenta antes que tú y no se puso a gritar, el que se enfadó fui yo por que lo descubrió, así que dirígete a ella por lo menos tomándotela en serio – dios... me acabo de enamorar de esta parte de James, es un encanto... cuando quiere. _

_- Vale tío, no hablaré más de ella – ¡si es que cuando impone sabe imponer! – pero la verdad es que no sé que le has visto a Evans, si os habéis pasado discutiendo prácticamente toda la vida – un punto para Sirius Black, en eso tiene toda la razón, nos llevamos peleándonos desde que cantan los gallos de Hagrid hasta que las acromántulas salen de caza... dios que estilo Criaturas Mágicas me ha salido, tengo que estudiar menos._

_- Es que no la conoces - ¡como si él me conociera muy a fondo! – es tan guapa - ... ¿está hablando de mí?. No en serio... ¿me acaba de llamar guapa? – y tan inteligente – hombre, pues claro que sí, tengo que escoger cuidadosamente a mis amigas, solo hay siete de veinte chicas de sexto que saben hacer más encantamientos que solo para maquillarse, y eso lo demuestro en mis notas – y cuando se cabrea se pone tan mona... adoro hacerlo - ¡así que lo hace por eso!.¡no sabía que era masoquista!. A lo mejor por joder no me enfado... solo para fastidiar... lo sé, soy mala, y lo adoro – además que es intelectual y lo hace todo por el bien de Gryffindor – claro que lo hago por el bien de mi casa, que quite puntos por las bromas no tiene nada que ver con que no adore mi casa, la de las leonas, por que leones, muy fardar y poco actuar – encima que aunque te lleves muy mal con ella – ese creo que se refiere a nuestro caso – te ayuda si lo necesitas como a mi hoy... – ¡le brillan los ojos a mi niño ciervo!. Que monada... Black parece asustado... ¿por qué será?. _

_- Si tu lo dices será amigo – vaya, parece que la única neurona del cerebro de Black comienza a funcionar no solamente para memorizar a las tías de la escuela, o por lo menos como dije antes, parece, no es que lo esté haciendo de verdad... o por lo menos eso creo yo – pero cuidado con ella, que te esquivará hasta que no te canses como hasta ahora. _

_- Nos hemos encontrado en la biblioteca – eh... no es por nada, pero Potter va tanto a la biblioteca como yo al bosque prohibido. _

_- Eso es el milagro antes de navidad, si tu por no entrar en la biblioteca coges por el pasadizo que da una vuelta antes de atravesarla – por muy raro que resulte, Black tiene razón aunque... ¿qué pasadizo?.¿Hay pasadizos en Hogwarts?. _

_- Pues a partir de ahora iré todos los días - ¡eso tengo que verlo con mis ojitos! – así aparte de estar con Lily estudiaré y sacaré buenas notas – bueno... por mi no hay problema con tal de que no haga mucho ruido... _

_- Si tu lo dices querido James, por si acaso – ¡no le cojas así basto que le puedes partir el brazo! – veremos al doctor Moony para que te haga un test psicológico para asegurarnos – ¿quién es el doctor Moony?.¿El ayudante de Madam Pomfrey?. Que raro, no sabía que había un enfermero nuevo. _

_- Si con eso te convezco que no estoy como para ir a San Mungo – ¡claro que no está como para ir a San Mungo!. Desde ahora estoy enamorada en secreto de este James, no se lo diré hasta que sea capaz de mirarme a la cara... pero... a lo mejor... la próxima vez que me pida salir le digo que sí, quien sabe... _

_Seguramente, lo sabría más pronto de lo que se esperaba. _

**_Continuará..._**

**_Bueno, Lily también está loquita, y no es culpa suya ser pervertida, es culpa de Meghan que la pervierte. ¿Se nota que a Lily le gusta James no?. Por lo menos que le atrae muchísimo... xD aunque claro el humor normal que nunca falta, y el final con el seguramente, pues tampoco falte... ¿queréis saber que pasó con Remus?. La verdad es que será un poco difícil, pero... ¿queréis que le ponga novia?. Sí o no, será la encuesta de ahora xD._**

_**Meichan – chan:** Bueno aunque me lo dejaste en el capítulo uno yo te contesto aquí, gracias por el review, no importa; **Finn – chan:** Dios... ¿cómo se te ocurre olvidarte de quitarte de la cuenta xD?. Sí, esa era la frase, la cuestión es... ¿cuál es la de hoy?; **Hisao no Hikari:** Mi abuelita querida siempre tan buena en dejarme un review n.n que responsable, gracias por decirme eso, me ibas a sacar los colores jeje, muchos besos; **Irepelilyelowinxuevans:** Aquí está Lily, siempre tan linda ella, aclararé lo de canarias abajo; **Yo:** claro que la continúo, y ya está quitado, lo que pasa es que el Fanfiction es tan cabrón que no me deja ver mis historias...; **Alebochi:** Muchísimas gracias por esa linda opinión que me has puesto, gracias n.n, espero que te guste este capítulo; **Verito.S:** Estoy aquí xD. Lo siento pero como que no puedo poner a Remus aún, en la próxima saldrá tu bombón de chocolate n.n ¬¬ y enana ni se te ocurra decirme; **Morella Malfoy:** Gracias por esto n.n bueno y a las preguntas, Sirius llama a Meghan su reina mora por que es morenita, un bronceado de piel que parece mora, por eso le dice así, y lo de canarias abajo lo pondré; **M.E:** n.n me alegro de que te rieras con mi fics, para eso estoy como escritora, para hacer reír a mis lectores con lo que se me ocurra; **Zara Potter-Black:** siento que no sea Remus, pero no te preocupes, vendrá ahora n.n, sé un poquito paciente; **Inuyami:** n.n estoy tan feliz de que os guste, no sabía si continuarlo, pero bueno, después de todo... uno más uno menos xD; **Laila Doremi**: Aish, gracias, dios tengo que dar las gracias hasta el perro del hortelano, que no está presente u.u, espero que te guste n.n; **Luli – Chan**: Jeje, gracias wapísima, la verdad es que eso no se sabe si no eres Español o por lo menos de un país de aquí, no te comas el coco que ahora lo explico; **Arabela Weasley**: XD que weno chica, la verdad es que más me reí yo mientras lo escribía n.n por que se me ocurrían unas cosas... espero que te haya gustado lo de Lily xD; **Aliance:** Bueno primero que nada muchísimas gracias por ese pedazo de review, sino te molesta lo subí yo, por que sé que estas justita de tiempo y eso... pero muchísimas gracias, me has emocionado ;-; no soy tan buena, pero lo intento lo mejor que puedo -.- eso cuenta no? n.n, espero que te haya gustado muchísimo, besos gorda. _

_'**El misterio de Canarias a Argentina': La verdad es que en España esto se dice mucho, decir que eres de Canarias, es decir que eres lento, te dicen una cosa y lo pillas a los diez minutos, o a la hora xD decir en España eres de Argentina sería pues como decir que eres más lento que un caracol, y como los Ingleses estamos en la misma franja horaria se me ocurrió n.n.**_

**_Bueno... manda un review con la palabra. 'Quiero novia' o 'No quiero que mi querido lobito tenga una chica sino soy yo'. Dándole a Go debajo de todo esto n.n. Se acepta de todo, no somos racistas xD. _**

**_ATTE: Asumi – chan (Una de las pequeñas ninfas de la escritura)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí traigo un Remus algo distinto al que estáis acostumbrada a ver el fics anteriores, el silencioso, estudioso y trabajador Remus Lupin parecería otra persona de no ser por que aún no existía la clonación como de la ovejita Dolly. ¿Estáis listos pa encontraros con un humor desconocido para los fans de Remus xD?.¿Qué es lo que piensa?**

_**¿A quién miras?**_

_Lo sé, soy un poquito cabrón, es cierto, pero solo lo hago por el bien de James. Vamos a ver, se que me odiará por lo que he hecho y encima por que más que nada tengo razón, si es que no hace falta ser adivino para ver que le gusta Lily, bueno Evans, que sino se pone celoso, bueno pero como Sirius ninguno, está más ciego que un topo con hipermetropía aguda, y no se da cuenta de que a James le gusta la pelirroja, cuando se de cuenta creo que le dará un infarto, pobrecito tan joven y tan corto de miras. Fíjate que creo que hasta Peter se ha dado cuenta de que le gusta a James, cosa que ya es decir, tardó tres años en entender el chiste de eran dos y se cayó el de en medio, así que ya tenía que estar... ejem... ciego. Lo que decía, le he dicho a James que sé que está enamorado de Lily, si es que yo en las clases de Dumbledore atiendo demasiado bien como para no saber que los polos opuestos se atraen. _

_Ahm, encima una mujer muy extraña con gafas que aumentaban mucho sus ojos y el pelo rizado dijo que el fuego quemaría a un ciervo, yo creo que se refería que James se enamoraría de nuestra prefecta... eso o que se nos quemaría cuando estuviera en el bosque, cosa que es rara de por sí. ¡Pero es que está clarísimo que le gusta!. Vamos yo cuando paseo nocturnamente por el bosque prohibido aparte de las noches de luna llena que las paso canutas... nunca mejor dicho, vi unos árboles con raspaduras de cornamentas que ponía I love Lily forever and ever... eso ya fue el primer indicio. El segundo por que un día buscando dinero, que seguro que Peter me lo ha robado... no es que me moleste no, solo que estoy falto de chocolate y me pongo algo susceptible... ¡Me cago en los muertos de la maldita rata ladrona!.¡Se ha comió mi ultima rana de chocolate!.¡Lo voy a matar!. Bueno a lo que iba, el segundo indicio fue que debajo de la cama James tiene un monumento a la pelirroja, lo descubrí de casualidad pero me causó trauma sobre todo la cursilería que podía tener mi amigo, es más propio de Sirius para ligar, pero de James no, si ya lo dicen, todo lo malo se pega. _

_Bueno James se fue más rápido que un Hipogrifo en celo detrás de una hembra, no sé donde estará, creo que Sirius lo está buscando, espero que lo encuentre pero... ¿y si la pelirroja está con él?. Creo que va a ser que no, por que primero no se aguantan, segundo que James no puede estar a cinco paso de Evans sin que la cague y tercero no creo que a la chica le gusta estar con él más de tres segundos compartiendo el mismo aire. Yo estoy más solito que un rey mago en semana santa, Sirius con James, James con Sirius, Sirius con James, James con Sirius... ¡y yo con quien carajo!. No me gustan los tríos, por que al final siempre se lía la de dios y con Peter paso... bueno, es mi amigo y todo eso, pero es un... bueno, juega demasiado con la 'herramienta' para mi gusto, por eso tiene tantos granos... va a tener abstinencia... pero yo tengo algo que ellos no tendrán hasta que no maduren un poco, James hasta los veinte... más o menos y Sirius a los cuarenta... sí señor, soy el mejor ¿no que soy genial?... eso ha salido un poco estilo narcisista de Sirius pero bueno... ¿no lo adivináis?.¿En serio?. Vamos que es fácil, aparte de ser más calmado, listo y súper mono también tengo otra cosa... ¿os rendís?. Vale lo cuento... pero un secreto entre vosotros y yo._

_¡Tengo novia!. Sí, es preciosa, guapísima, la más mejor del mundo, pero... hay un pequeño problemita, es tan tímida... ¿os digo el nombre?. No mejor, solo tendréis que adivinarla, pues una pista, no es rubia ya lo he dicho, ahora vosotros adivinad quien es, es que si os lo cuento... luego va y me hecha las culpas por ir de cotilla, así que bueno... como diría mi abuelo paterno, muggle por cierto, soy más feliz siendo mestizo... Tengo a medio mundo muggle a mis pies, o por lo menos a quienes conozco, si es que no se puede ser tan peluchón. Bueno, creo que también se me está pegando el egocentrismo de Sirius... lo dije antes lo malo se pega, como dijo mi abuelo, ajo y agua, para quienes no lo sepan es a joderse y aguantarse, es que los Muggles tenemos unos refranes... yo soy el maestro de Sirius en el mundo muggle, sin mí, él no podría ligar con la mitad de Hogwarts y con la otra mitad que no desprecia la sangre se las lleva enseñando su... Mickey, vamos que aparte del reloj hay algo que también llama así, no diré que por que sino os vais a traumar, os lo dejo a vuestra imaginación... no sé que es peor... _

_Voy a ver a mi pequeña, y no, no es que sea más pequeña que yo, es que es un mote cariñoso que en un momento de imaginación se me ocurrió. Es igual que una vez Sirius le dio el mono y junto con Peter compusieron una canción, malísima y muy desafinada y eso que de música no tengo ni puta idea, y como no tenían más... como decirlo... ¿cerebro?. Bueno algo por el estilo, se le ocurrieron ponerle 'Lenta' y parecía más una canción del oeste pero con el paso ingles... ¿os lo podéis imaginar?. Dios esas noches de insomnio tan grande, aparte que duermo poco, va la malaria y se junta con el bicho y me ponen peor si yo solo pido mis ocho horas de sueño... mentira seis, pero yo las quiero, mientras James murmura en voz baja, acércate zorrita (creo que eso se referirá a algo de zoofilia que tendrá el pobre por ser animago, aunque sería muy difícil un ciervo con una zorra, vamos...) a Sirius mirándose al espejo haciendo poses y elogiándose mientras se pone a recitar poesía barata hacia su reina mora (si yo fuera ella lo mandaba a la mierda, es que como yo soy su amigo ¿y para que están los amigos?. Para joderte los momentos felices, claramente) y Peter con... sus jadeos... que nunca quiero abrir para no causarme un shock tan grande que me lleven a San Mungo, por dios es que me imagino una pinza... y... dios... que malito me pongo. _

_Bueno... ¿os digo la casa?. Eso ya sería una gran pista, bueno, no es rubia, y es Hufflepuff y es más inteligente... quien diga que las de Hufflepuff son una putas que no saben que hacer que se vaya preparando para una gran broma estilo 'Crueldad intolerable' que no va a poder ni respirar de cómo le voy a dejar los pendientes reales ¿has probado a preguntarle a alguien mientras los aprietas que silbe?. Pues si lo has probado sabrás a lo que me refiero. Mi pequeña está perdía, no la encuentro, y no creo que esté en la biblioteca... no las mazmorras tampoco, además hoy estoy súper feliz por que voy a verla, que no la veo desde hace dos días... ayer bueno... sí, en la comida, pero si se lo digo a Sirius o James... como que lo sabrá toda la escuela y de la vergüenza que le dará como que dejará Hogwarts y se irá a Francia con sus primas... ¡como lo hagan juro que los dejo sin descendencia y les jodo la vida hasta que Dumbledore se case!. Cosa que no creo que ocurra nunca, por eso lo digo. _

_- Michelle – llamó una castaña a alguien en la esquina yo parándome en seco escondiéndome detrás de una armadura. _

_- Hola Alice – contesta mientras se para, que no me vea, que no me vea... _

_- Que bueno que te encuentro, estoy buscando a Meghan, pero parece perdida – poniéndose la mano en la boca._

_- ¿No estará con Black? – suena enfadada, o por lo menos de mala ostia. _

_- Es lo raro, él también se ha perdido, y me da miedo pensar que ocurrirá si están juntos – está nerviosa... pobrecita ella. _

_- No creo Meghan no se dejaría, puede con Black, para eso es su consentida – sé que está moviendo la nariz, cuando se enfada lo hace... _

_- Bueno, iré a buscarla y también a Lily, espero que no esté escondida por algún armario - ¿Evans?. Por favor, eso es insultarla. _

_- No creo, a Potter le gusta pero Lily sabe defenderse bien – ¡no digas eso en voz alta!.¡Si lo sabe más que nosotros James me mata!._

_- ¿A Potter le gusta Lily en serio? – parece alucinada, no si ya... – esto es un gran cotillón, debo decírselo a Meghan ya – voy a morir, seré como un ciervo en temporada de caza. _

_- Bueno haz lo que quieras, tengo que irme a la sala común, nos vemos - ¡maldita me van a matar y tú tan feliz!._

_- Nos vemos – salió corriendo en mi dirección y yo suspiré rezando creyéndome salvado, por lo menos medianamente lo estoy, o eso creo. _

_- ¿Remus? - ¿He dicho que tengo Alceimer prematuro?.¿No cierto?. Bueno, no tengo eso, tengo perdidas de memoria a corto plazo, mira que no acordarme que Michelle seguía aquí. _

_- Hola Michelle... – quería verla... pero no que me pillara, estoy nervioso y todo rojito, parezco Papa Noel, me falta la barba y la petaca de vino. _

_- ¿Me estabas espiando? - ¿Por qué tiene que tener ese sexto sentido?._

_- No... – miento, pero tampoco es una gran mentira – te estaba buscando, quería verte – ella sonríe, pero que linda. _

_- Es raro, en el tarot de adivinación me ha salido la presa, que un lobo me perseguiría - ¡malditas cartas del tarot!.¡Yo solo soy un lobo una vez al mes! – pero creo que me debía haber salido el guardián, no el lobo – menos mal que ella es... bueno, no es corta, es ingenua. _

_- Sí, la adivinación no es una doctrina muy exacta, en las posas de té me dijo que tendría familia a partir de los treinta y cinco, cerca de cuarenta años – me arrasqué la cabeza, la verdad es que no quiero echar a perder mi vida, pero tampoco quiero ser un solteron - y que me enamoraría de una chica obsesionada con el rosa, sobre todo el pelo, y creo que todo es al revés – a la única chica que he visto con el pelo rosa fue a la sobrina de Sirius que es metamorfaga y tiene... tres años, vamos no soy un pedófilo por dios._

_- Sí, creo que el profesor Dumbledore debería enseñar otra cosa, creo que también esta harto de la adivinación – mira por una de las ventanas – yo también quería verte, ayer no pudimos hablar, y como mi lechuza la conoce Black... – maldito perro, tenía que jugar al tiro a la lechuza el año pasado. _

_- Es que Sirius también muy cotilla aunque no le guste reconocerlo – y es cien por cien cierto, se sabe mejor que nadie con quien está alguien en Hogwarts, aunque la vez que descubrió que su reina mora no era virgen le iba a entrar un síncope... _

_- Ya me sonaba a mi... – que linda está... su pelo suelto, tiene el pelo azabache oscuro y unos lindos ojos azules verdosos, como el agua marina, si es que es perfecta, ni David de Miguel Ángel tiene comparación, aunque claro eso es un tío... vamos que ni la Venus de Milo._

_- No sé por que cada día estás más guapa... – susurro, dios soy un cursi cuando estoy a su lado, parezco gelatina el polvo, me tendrían que recoger con una escoba del suelo. Ella se sonroja, dios... es perfecta. _

_- Gracias – murmura con la cabeza agachada, es tan tímida... eso es lo que la hace una dulzura, por lo menos con los chicos, aunque si debo reconocer algo, a veces es torpe, pero sigue siendo un encanto – tu también Remus, siempre estás muy guapo, muchas chicas les gustaría estar en mi lugar – dice con un deje de orgullo – y seguro que son mucho más guapas que yo... – su tono suena triste... ¡mierda!.¿Por qué no puede tener un poquito más de autoestima?.¡Es para mi la mejor de todo el santo colegio!. _

_- No digas eso, eres la más hermosa para mí pequeña, así que no te bajes de categoría, que de un diez estás en veinte – dios estoy robándole las frases típicas a Sirius, pronto me pedirá derechos de autor y todo, y como no tengo ni para pipas no sé como se lo pagaré. _

_- Eres tan bueno... – me toca la cara, estoy rojo y no es por el calor, eso seguro, por que estamos a siete grados._

_- Tú si que eres buena – he estado a punto de decir "Tu sí que estás buena"... ¡Yo la quiero pero es que tengo una fiera interna que me da mil vueltas y aparece como un lobo!. Claro que una vez al mes pero bueno... _

_- Tengo que irme a casa... – alejándose ¡mierda ya faltaba tan poco para que me diera un beso!. Aunque ha sonado como si su madre la esperara en ella, esto es raro, raro, raro, pero que raro. _

_- Y no me das el beso de despedida – joder, parezco Sirius, lo reconozco, a veces lo miro y le tengo envidia por eso copio sus dotes de conquistador, cosa que funciona. ¡Se me está acercando!. ¡Quiero beso francés!. _

_Dios que linda, nunca me cansaré de decirlo, joder, me estoy volviendo blando, más de lo normal. Me va a besar, me va a besar, me va a... ¿qué coño es eso?. Escucho una risa estridental que proviene del pasillo que ha hecho que me separe de mi chica ¡maldito Peeves como descubra un hechizo anti polstergueis lo utilizaré primero contigo pedazo de cabrón!. Nos pegamos a la pared, separados esperando que pase, y claro que pasa de pared en pared, pero me ha quitado el beso de mi pequeña, esta se la tengo jurada, claro que sí. Nos quedamos en silencio largos segundos ¿por qué a mí?.¿Por qué esto nunca le ocurre a Sirius o James?.¿Por qué yo que nunca hago nada 'malo' o por lo menos eso aparento?. _

_- Será mejor que me vaya... - ¡por favor no te vayas ahora cuando estamos solos y sin darme mi beso de buenas noches que esto es el bello durmiente y aparte de por que mis cabrones de amigos no me dejan dormir sin un beso después de hablar no cojo el sueño!. _

_- Por favor... aún no... – estoy suplicando, estoy demasiado colgado por ella como para no hacerlo, tengo unas ganas tremendas de llevarla conmigo a la torre de astronomía, pero no puedo, aparte de que nunca le haría nada que ella no quisiera hoy está ocupada por los de séptimo._

_- Nos vemos – se acerca a mi y me da un simple beso en la mejilla para luego irse corriendo, tengo una cara de estúpido que no puedo con ella... ¿por qué a mi?. _

_La vida no es justa, por lo menos no para mi, primero me convierto en hombre lobo, segundo tengo unos amigos un tanto cabrones y tercero, tango una novia estupenda aunque súper tímida y cuando estamos solos alguien viene y todo se acaba. La magia es genial, menos cuando quieres estar a sola, por que siempre lo estropea, en eso los muggle son mejores tienen más intimidad, yo en mi caso... en fín... ¿qué se le puede hacer?. Sigo teniendo mi linda sonrisa, por que a pesar de todo un beso de ella es un gran beso, mejor vuelvo a la torre de Gryffindor que seguro por ahí están Sirius y James, ojala pueda pelearme con Sirius estoy estresado y meterte con tus amigos quiera que no, libera tensiones acumuladas. Aunque bueno tengo que coger por el pasillo que... ¿Sirius y James están discutiendo?. Vaya esto no es nuevo, pero sorprende ver las rarezas que ocurren en un solo día. _

_- ¿Qué hacéis aquí chicos? – vaya, parece sorprendido, ¿qué habrá pasado?. _

_- Tengo que hablar contigo Remus, ha ocurrido algo terrible – está exagerando fijo... o... ¿ será algo verdaderamente malo?._

_- ¿Rosmerta ha aumentado el precio de las cervezas de mantequilla? – por favor que no sea eso, que no me queda dinero y no me gusta pedir prestado.. _

_- Algo peor – ¿Puede haber algo peor que eso?. Bueno para Sirius que lo rechacen es lo peor del mundo, puede que sea eso – James se nos ha enamorado de Evans – ¡se ha dado cuenta!.¡Al fin!.Parece que empieza a pensar por si solo, esto es una gran noticia, tengo que felicitarle como siempre lo hacemos entre nosotros, insultándonos de broma._

_- ¡Por fín! – le pongo la mano en el hombro – ¡tus neuronas por fín muestran un signo de vida inteligente! – lo sé, soy un poquito cabrón, pero que se le va a hacer. _

_- ¡Oye que tú tengas el sentido de lobezno no quiere decir que yo no sea inteligente! - ¡ja!. Lo que pasa es que es corto. _

_- ¿Y tú con tu sentido cánido no lo notaste?. Vamos que es difícil no ver a James le gusta Evans, si en el bosque prohibido hay muchos árboles así y debajo de la cama de James demasiados corazoncitos – me burlo, para una vez que lo puedo hacer mejor aprovechar._

- No son corazones – se me ha puesto colorado, vamos que no se le da bien mentir – son escobas - ¡já!.¡Por el amor de dios que no tengo tan mala vista!.

_- Si, claro, escobas deformadas a corazones con las letras L.E en todos lados, que bonito es obsesionarse por alguien que no te hecha cuenta... – suspiró falso. _

_- ¡Pues que sepas que hemos hecho los deberes juntos en la biblioteca! - ¡Esa sí que no me la creo!.¿James en la biblioteca?. Por favor, seamos realistas, James le tiene más pánico a la bibliotecaria que a una temporada de caza de ciervos en apertura. _

_- James, eso no se lo cree ni Dumbledore – aunque sea el genio mágico más loco de todo el mundo, sigue siendo un inocentón. _

_- Siento decírtelo Moony, pero dice la verdad – estoy esperando ver como le crece la nariz, pero no es pinocho... ¿entonces es que ha sido así?. Sirius jamás mentiría en ese tema... – yo los vi, he cogido un trauma muy grande, pero los vi, Evans estaba muy tranquila a su lado y este la miraba con unos ojos que daban terror, y encima cuando hemos espiado a mi reina mora, la novia de Frank y la obsesión de James, ha resultado que puede que a Evans también le guste James, esto me puede – poniéndose una mano en la cara. _

_A ver... recopilemos los datos obtenidos. James ha ido a la biblioteca, cosa que es un milagro, segundo ha estado con Evans y parece que no se han peleado, sino que han hecho la tarea juntos incluso y tercero, espiando a las chicas como los ladrones creen que a Evans también le gusta James... ¿Dónde está la cámara oculta?. Es que vale, puede que sea verdad, pero las probabilidades de que eso sea cierto son una entre un millón y sinceramente no creo todo lo que dice Sirius por el momento. Tendré que buscar pruebas concretas... como no sé... una declaración firmada de la pelirroja con que estuvo con James, o una foto acusadora, oh... nah, no había nada más._

_- Bueno, yo me voy a hacer el ensayo de pociones antes de que me sigáis mintiendo – miro a mis amigos, parece reacios a que me vaya, pues vale, sino hago yo el ensayo ¿quién lo hará?.¿Peter?._

_- Te lo puedo dejar si quieres, lo terminé hace un rato en la biblioteca - ... momento de shock... ¿James haciendo los deberes?. Y más todavía... ¿de pociones?. Vamos que... eso... bueno, podría tomarlo como prueba pero... ¡James haciendo los deberes!._

_- ¿En serio? – pregunto suspicazmente, estos si están de coña no me la dan – y Evans habrá sido la que ha buscado los libros por supuesto – que irónica es la vida a veces... _

_- Sí, y yo le ayudé con transformaciones, tardé un poco en encontrarlo pero ahora tiene el trabajo de transformaciones perfecto – orgullosamente con la mano en el pecho, vale ahora empiezo a creerle. _

_- Entonces si lo que me decís es cierto significa... – dios, si esto es verdad James tiene que estar como Heidi por las praderas, o Maya por las flores, pero ahí tan tranquilo, con esa sonrisa tan a lo Hufflepuff – que tú quieres algo serio pero de serio con ella y que Sirius va a tener que ir a San Mungo por trastornos psíquicos._

_- ¿Quién tendrá que ir a donde? – frunce el ceño, ahora va y se cierra, por dios, que Sirius es peor que el perro del hortelano, que ni come ni deja comer, es como Otelo en el tema de los celos, aunque claro es un perro, son muy posesivos. _

_- Por favor Sirius, le tienes un aprecio a James tan grande que no dejarás que esté con Lily, eres... posesivo y de paso carero, a mi no me dejas dinero cuando te lo pido y el pobre James tendrá que sufrir las consecuencias de tenerte como hermano postizo... – miro a James con resignación – mis condolencias – esto parece un funeral. _

_- Remus... ¿has probado lo que Peter tenía en su mesilla esta mañana de casualidad? - ¿y a que viene esta pregunta?. Bueno sí, probé, pero solo era un trozo de pastel, eso no le causa mal a nadie. _

_- Pues sí ¿por qué me miráis así? – ambos se alejan un paso, ni que fuera un crimen comerse un trozo de tarta, vamos... además, parecía de chocolate... aunque sabía raro. _

_- ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo Sirius? – James alza una ceja y mi amigo perruno asiente. _

_- La tarta espacial no es buena para los lobos con problemas de sueño - ¿tarta de qué? – por si no lo sabías Remus, Peter le pidió a los elfos que le hicieran un pastel con la marihuana que tenía, por que no se la podía guardar más tiempo, y le hicieron esa tarta, no me extraña que nos hables así, estás colocado – razonó cosa que pocas veces hace. _

_- Yo no estoy colocado, estoy estupendamente bien – digo pero ellos me agarran por los brazos. _

_- Te llevaremos a Madam Pomfrey diciéndole que has olido demasiada poción aturdidora para que te de un antídoto, por un momento me asustaste, creíamos que hablabas en serio - ¡pero si no he hablado más en serio en toda mi vida!._

_- Ya estaba preocupado por lo que estuvieras haciendo a escondidas, seguro que te has desorientado por eso, pensaba que hasta tenías novia, pero claro, Remus siempre será Remus - ¡me está diciendo que no podría tener novia el muy pedazo de cabrón!.¡Pues que sepa que la tengo y está mejor que su reina!. _

_- ¡Soltadme pedazo de cabrones! – aunque les insulto a los cuatro vientos, ellos creen que es producto de que estoy colocado y pasan de mí, si es que la amistad es de oro. _

_Cuando llegamos a la enfermería Madam Pomfrey me dio una poción que sabía a rayos ¿por qué no puede a ver azucar para las pociones?. Si es como la cocina, si las pociones, al igual que las medicinas muggle, fueran dulce todos los niños querríamos ir a médico, pero como saben a... bueno saben a lo que saben, peor que una gragea con sabor a nomo, y sé lo que me digo. Vuelvo a la torre junto con James y Sirius dando tumbos mientras me voy pegando ostias contra todo lo que encuentre en mi camino y los muy buenos amigos que tengo solo se ríen, sí... reíd, reíd, que cuando llegue luna llena reiréis menos. Escucho otra vez a Peeves, maldito polstergueis de las narices, está cantando 'Locatis, Lunático, Lupin' versión moderna, con unas bombas fétidas cayendo mientras entra vez James y Sirius me sacan corriendo del lugar, tengo la visión mareada. _

_- Menos mal que llegamos, no quiero saber que hubiera ocurrido si Peeves nos alcanza – comentó Sirius. _

_- Pues que tu reputación con las tías bajaría más que las acciones del monopoli – estoy medio atontado. _

_- Calla Remus, que sino dices aún más disparates de los normales - ¡que no es ningún disparate joder!. _

_- 'Medium' – dice James haciendo que la puerta se habrá y me lleven cada uno a un hombro, creo que lo que me ha sentado mal a mi es la maldita poción... _

_- Hola Black – escucho una voz y me caigo de un hombro, por dio la volvemos a liar, espero que no esté por aquí la... me sueltan del otro hombro y caigo hacia delante. _

_- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Lupin? – Evans, tenía que estar. _

_- Nada, una pequeña intoxicación, se repondrá – explica Sirius, pedazo de elocuencia chaval. _

_- Sí, lo traemos a la carrera por que Peeves nos andaba siguiendo y no lo queríamos dejar atrás – traga en seco, está nervioso, mi sexto lobo sentido me lo dice._

_- Pobre Lupin, es un alivio tener a unos amigos como vosotros – si lo está diciendo de verdad es que no se entera, pero si lo está diciendo con ironía como suele hacerlo la mora de Sirius le ha dado._

_- Ya bueno... – vuelve a decir James – esto.. Lily... tú... – oh no, la pregunta fatídica, otro rechazo al canto - ¿querrías ir conmigo a Hogsmeade la próxima semana? – la respuesta va a ser... _

_Seguramente lo sabría después de que me levantara de mi repentino desmayo. _

_**Continuara...**_

_**Bueno, este es la otra cara de Remus Lupin xD. Michelle es tan tímida, y Remus es tan... como decirlo... no existe una palabra para definirle la verdad xD. ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo?. El próximo es una vuelta a empezar xD. James Potter de nuevo a la carga con su pregunta y yo con mis seguramente que no me gusta ponerlos pero costumbre xD. Si queréis sugerirme algo solo dejadme un review n.n.**_

_**Morella Malfoy:** Bueno, primero que nada gracias por el review, segundo no es por ánimo de ofender, pero pareces no captar lo que significa lo que expliqué. No me meto con los argentinos ni los canarios, es que es un decir por el gran cambio de hora, allí tenéis seis horas menos, por eso en España tanto decir eres de canarias que es una hora menos, como eres de Argentina, significa que vas lento y atrasado, no por que los argentinos y canarios seáis lentos. **Zara Potter-Black:** Pues si te reíste mucho con Lily espero que con tu queridísimo Remus también lo hayas echo, pues también se le va la pinza. **Lamister:** Ostias xD hacía más tiempo que no recibía un review tuyo, más tiempo, y tan lagos como siempre xD, te superaste. **Verito.S:** Ya, yo querría un Orlando para mi solita, pero es imposible... cosas de la vida u.u. Tía ¬¬U la pedofilia no es algo que asocie con Remus hasta los 36 así que tranquilidad en masas. **Inuyami:** Pues eso se sabrá en dos capítulos más, no hay por que impacientarse, no es difícil de continuar sabiendo que es lo que hay que poner xD. **IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs** Joder lo que cuesta escribir este puñetero nombre, sin animo de ofender, pero podrías haberte buscado uno más sencillo. Espero que te haya gustado, yo sola me río, así que fíjate que bien estoy n.nUUU. **Saioa:** Pues ya tiene novia y como decía los posos de té versión Dumbledore nunca miente xD. **Herms Weasley:** Siento decepcionarte pero la mayoría gana xD, Remus con novia, gracias por el review n.n. **Luli – Chan:** Hay la loca más loca de Argentina, XD ya siempre ocurre algo, amigas perversoras de menores xD. Pues como dije antes, ganó mayoría, lo siento querida n.n espero que te hayas reído**. Jamie Black:** Gracias, como siempre, espero que te haya gustado esta... paranoia agua que a veces me entra n.n. **Arabella Weasley**: Sí, tú y cualquiera, si en el fondo son más dulce que la miel de oso Yogui n.n. Espero que te rieras muchísimo con el colocon del licántropo más adorado de Hogwarts. **Lil-Balck-Kate:** Gracias por el review guapísima, el beso me llegó de lleno XD. Pues sí, Remus con novia y se acerca el esperado momento... ¿qué será de ellos?. **Meichen – chan:** Que no quiero decir que seáis lentos, digo que para nosotros lo sois por la diferencia de hora u.u. Espero que te guste el peluchón de Remus xD. **Xaica:** Wolas loca, sí, es que aquí todo queda entre familia xD o entre compañeros como se mire la verdad, espero que te haya gustado guapetona. **Lovely Dead Girl:** Lo continúo, lo continúo no saques la sierra por piedad xD. Y lo siento, pero el Pov Sevie no está entre mis propósitos, ya en difícil entrar en la mente de cuatro, no veas en la de Severus. **Patito:** Hombre, para eso está, para hacer reír n.n espero que te haya gustado en serio._

**Recopilaciones: Bueno quisiera preguntarles que creéis que contestará Lily, yo lo sé xD. ¿y vosotras que diríais?. Por otra parte os agradezco que me sigáis en este fics, me hace tanta ilusión que haya gente que le importe saber como lo continúo xD. Aunque claro, hay cosas que me las saco de la manga que a nadie más se le ocurren o eso creo :P.**

_**Espero que me dejéis la opinión correcta dándole al Go seguido de review xD. Con la respuesta de Lily pues claro n.n.**_

**_ATTE: Asumi – chan (Nacimos para escribir, lo que nuestro destino no quiso decir)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Volvemos a James Potter, hacemos doblete xD. Llegamos a los pensamientos del ciervito Bambi más mono de todo Hogwarts, que seguramente puede que tenga familia secreta en el bosque xD. Espero que les guste este capítulo y que no me maten por tardar, no fue mi culpa, es que estoy de exámenes y prefiero actualizar ahora que cuando no pueda.**

_**¿A quien miras?**_

_Me he quedado como un tonto mirando la puerta, es que no lo puedo evitar, acabo de estar en el cielo y quiero regresar, si hasta la biblioteca me parece un lugar... excitante, dios esto es amor y lo demás es tontería. Bueno será mejor que me vaya por que creo que... ¿Es Sirius el que acaba de salir de detrás de la estantería o son imaginaciones mías por la anterior clase de pociones?. Parpadeo como intentando centrarme, ya es raro que yo entre teniendo miedo aquí, pero que Sirius entre ya es que para morirse, lo hace más que yo claro, pero... coño que no me lo esperaba, a lo mejor antes de mi lindo sueño hecho realidad habíamos quedado... sí tengo la certeza de que había quedado con él antes de mosquearme con Remus y apartarme de la parte viva de Hogwarts metiendome en el lugar más dormido de la escuela. Vuelvo a mirar a Sirius esperando que me hable pero no lo hace... ¿es que le ha comido la lengua el gato?. Nunca mejor dicho._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto interesando mientras sonrío, la sonrisa por haber estado con mi queridísima pelirroja... pero en menos que canta una musa o mejor dicho, la Dama Gorda que desafina un montón, mi querido amigo hermano me está jalando hacia fuera de la biblioteca._

_¡Joder con el perro ansioso ni que me fuera a morir por estar ahí!. Parece asustado, puede que le haya entrado un poquito de shock al verme en la sala de la señora 'toca un libro mal, estropéalo o come chocolate aquí y estas expulsado para siempre' pero nada más, aunque admito que tengo una sonrisa que no creo que se me quite en este día, dios el paraíso tiene cascadas rojas y cielos verdes, además de agua cristalina y blanca... Estoy enamorado, cupido me ha hecho una mala pasada, seguro que se equivocó de persona cuando me clavó la flechita, quería que Sirius sentara la cabeza y no, la tuve que recibir yo... Aunque Lily es... puf... no hay palabras para describirla... ¡como se puede ser tan buena y tan lista la muy Gryffindor!._

_- ¡Hay que llevarte rápido a que te revise Moony! – gritó a los cuatro vientos sacándome de mi mundo de mi pelirroja, frunzo el ceño. _

_- ¿Y eso por qué?.¡No estoy enfermo! – Y es verdad, no estoy enfermo, que esté un poquito ido por que he estado con mi futura esposa no quiere decir que esté enfermo._

_- ¡Es mucho peor que eso James! – me coge por los hombros y me mira como si hubiera descubierto que Snape es más popular que él – ¡parece como si estuvieras enamorado!.Y no un enamorío normal de los tuyos, sino un serio y lo peor es que... – tragó en sexo, parece no querer decir el nombre, vamos si es precioso ¡por fin Sirius se da cuenta de que me gusta Lily!.– de... de... – ¿me habrá visto y por eso está así?.¿Me habrá visto con ella?._

_- ¿De Lily? – bueno, ya lo he dicho yo pero eso no parece haber aliviado a mi querido amigo hermano, bueno es que nunca le había dicho Lily en voz alta, nada más que en sueños que la veo y me quedo... no sé si murmuraré, pero creo que – no es que lo parezca es que lo estoy – ¡y muy feliz que soy!. _

_- James, necesitas ir a la enfermería, estar en la biblioteca te ha afectado psicológicamente.– ¡No me ha afectado psicológicamente!. Bueno, puede que un poquito por la inhalación de polvo de trescientos o más años de antigüedad, pero es pasarse con lo de la enfermería – Eso de que te gusta Evans no se lo cree ni Dumbledore en navidad – ¿Cómo?.¿Es que no me cree?.¿No cree que me guste la prefecta que está cañón?. ¡Por dios está pa mojar pan y repetir!._

_- ¿Pero por que diablos te extraña que me guste Lily? – me mira con cara preguntándose si voy en serio ¡pues claro que sí!._

_- Por que lo primero, te odia, irremediablemente del universo que estemos a no ser que nos hayamos cambiado sin darnos cuenta; segundo, tú eres un bromista de primera, mujeriego, o por lo menos lo era y el punto mayor, eres un MERODEADOR quebrantador de las normas de la escuela y ella es la estudiante perfecta prefecta... ¿no ves que esos conceptos no pegan juntos? – alzo una ceja, en algo tiene razón, pero no quiere decir que no podamos estar juntos por dios, eso solo son estereotipos y yo no soy tan mujeriego como él, nunca lo he sido – Y tercero pero no más importante... ¡Ella es Lily Evans por dios!. Si fuera uno de los pedazo de pibones, pero no, tenías que colgarte por la prefecta, tío que por fardar de que tienes las difíciles vale, pero de ahí a enamorarte... – ¡Como se ha atrevido a insultar a Lily en mi presencia!. ¿Es que no se da cuenta que es la mejor de todo Hogwarts?. Me acaba de entrar un doble tic en el ojo, joder esta de la carga.. _

_- Que tu te fijes más en un par de tetas que en otras cosas no significa que Lily no esté buena – se ha metido con mi chica, esta no se la perdono – Y para empezar... ¡Como digas algo malo sobre Lily delante mía insultándola directa o indirectamente, me da igual que seas un merodeador, pero es la chica que me gusta así que tenle un mínimo de respeto!. Ella es mucho mejor que cualquiera de las chicas de Hogwarts – ¡Y que se entere el muy cabrón que estoy hablando en serio!.¡Yo nunca grito en vano y menos a mi mejor amigo!. Pero claro con la pelirroja no se mete ni dios ni ningún Slytherin, pa algo estoy yo – Remus se dio cuenta antes que tú y no se puso a gritar, el que se enfadó fui yo por que lo descubrió, así que dirígete a ella por lo menos tomándotela en serio – como no lo haga le lanzo una maldición a su carita de Dorian Gray. _

_- Vale tío, no hablaré más de ella – si es que cuando me pongo doy más miedo que un consejo de brujas una tienda de rebajas – pero la verdad es que no sé que le has visto a Evans, si os habéis pasado discutiendo prácticamente toda la vida – bueno eso es verdad, nos hemos peleado sin llegar a echarnos maldiciones, pero siempre cosas sin importancia. _

_- Es que no la conoces – no es que sea el que mejor la conoce, pero me fijo en ella más que él seguro – es tan guapa - no es broma, es guapísima, por lo menos para mi, por dios, nadie de Hogwarts tiene comparación – y tan inteligente – si es que lo tiene todo, es guapa, inteligente, buena, tiene un cuerpo como para causar una hemorragia en tres segundos– y cuando se cabrea se pone tan mona... adoro hacerlo – soy masoca y me enorgullezco, es tan perfecta me dan ganas de ponerme a saltar – además que es intelectual y lo hace todo por el bien de Gryffindor – bueno todo, todo no, uno también tiene sus defectos, por ejemplo por una bromita te quita cien puntos, pero en dos clases y media se recuperan – encima que aunque te lleves muy mal con ella – mi caso el primera plana – te ayuda si lo necesitas como a mi hoy... – no puedo evitar emocionarme y pensar en ella nublándoseme la vista. _

_- Si tu lo dices será amigo – me alegra de que haya entrado en razón, por que no pienso dejar que a mi pequeña pelirroja se le acerque alguien que pueda dañarla o insultarla, la misma norma me la implanto yo, por dios si que va a ser duro... con lo que me gusta cuando se – pero cuidado con ella, que te esquivará hasta que no te canses como hasta ahora. _

_- Nos hemos encontrado en la biblioteca – frunzo el ceño, como si no fuera obvio. _

_- Eso es el milagro antes de navidad, si tu por no entrar en la biblioteca coges por el pasadizo que da una vuelta antes de atravesarla – bueno... ejem, el parte tiene razón, pero haría lo que fuera por verla. _

_- Pues a partir de ahora iré todos los días – palabrita de cervatillo con complejo de Bambi – así aparte de estar con Lily estudiaré y sacaré buenas notas – bueno, más buenas de las que saco, difícil lo veo, pero bueno, todo sea por estar a su lado, a veces en la vida hay que sacrificarse por cosas mayores, tener a la tía que te gusta a tu lado en silencio no ocurre todos los días, y si es así al revés. _

_- Si tu lo dices querido James, por si acaso – me coge por el hombro y me empieza a arrastrar como si fuera un peso muerto – veremos al doctor Moony para que te haga un test psicológico para asegurarnos – joder Sirius no es más pesado por que su madre no es una maruja sino una bruja con muy mala uva, que sino... _

_- Si con eso te convezco que no estoy como para ir a San Mungo – para aclararlo, no estoy loco, solo obsesionado, aunque claro, es como cuando tienes depresión, deberían darte de baja por estar enamorado, el medico debería recetar algo... no es normal tener escrito en cincuenta pergaminos con letra de hormiga quiero a Lily (aunque yo solo he llegado a los diez). _

_Cogemos por el pasadizo que hay detrás del tapiz del segundo piso, cosa que solemos usar mi hermano y yo para huir de las fans que nos persiguen salimos pitando, la verdad es que Sirius tiene más que yo, si no fuera un narcisista enamorado de si mismo obsesionado con mi guardiana, que espero que no se líen que eso sería muy perjudicial para el equipo, si no nos basta con que Patrick se le haya metido en la cabeza de coger flores en el entrenamiento e ir quitándoles una a una los pétalos mientras intenta darle a la Bludger... no he visto algo más ridículo en mi vida, pero bueno, intentaremos hacer que salga con la chica o bajarle del guindo. Escucho algo debajo de mis pies... ¡pero quien coño come ratas en el puto colegio! Las arañas no son, sino serían las acromántulas del bosque... ¿Hagrid no tendrá un bicho de esos dentro de Hogwarts cierto?. Como sea así me lo cargo... ¡Coño! Me acabo de dar cuenta que me he dado con tres rocas en la cabeza, menudos golpes, espero que no se noten los mini chichones que tengo, si es que tengo la cabeza en otro sitio que no es por donde piso... ¿pero como voy a tener los pies en la tierra si solo pienso en Lily?. Bueno, en Lily y en mis divagaciones claro está. _

_- ¿Sabes?. Dicen que Potter le gusta Lily – parpadeó un poco para luego escuchar con claridad las palabras... ¡quien se ha chivado! – por eso siempre le pide salir y todas esas cosas, la verdad es que parece gilipollas cada vez que se le acerca – si no fuera por que es Meghan juro que le gastaba una broma de las gordas, pero si lo hago Sirius me odiará por meterme con su reina mora, que irónica es la vida a veces... ¿pero como se han enterado?._

_- Sí, normal en él, no sabe como tratar a chicas que pasan completamente de él – ahm, la novia de Frank también está aquí, bueno por lo menos no hablarán tan mal de mi, ojalá sea cierto lo que estoy pensando... – la verdad es que si yo fuera Lily no saldría con él, primero por que es un poco capullo, aunque admito que está muy bueno – se está riendo y yo estoy teniendo un tic nervioso, nuestro compañero es muy buena gente, pero tiene el doble de complexión física y ningún reparo en tirarme al lago y echarme una maldición si oye a Alice. _

_- Es verdad, aunque creo que por navidad necesitaría un peine – ¿por qué a todos les da por mi pelo?. No es mi culpa nací con él, es uno de mis atractivos a veces y otras el producto del odio irracional de mi pelirroja hacia mí, pero no es mi culpa... – aunque tengo que admitir que Black tiene un culo – oh, oh, eso de aumentarle el ego a Sirius no es ejem, recomendable, lo pienso por experiencia – dios que ni Rodolfo Valentino – rió disimuladamente, él no lo soporta. _

_- Bueno, sin objeciones – uhm... ¿por qué se han callado?. Que pena que Sirius acapare los huecos del tapiz, sino... aunque también lo veo algo confuso ¿no sabe quien está ahí? – hola Lily ¿qué tal en la biblioteca? – al escuchar el dulce nombre de la flor de mi linda pelirroja tiro al Sirius casi al suelo y me pongo a observarla fijamente ¡es tan guapa nunca me cansaré de decírselo! Y lo sé, tengo que renovar vocabulario._

_- Como siempre – se ha encogido de hombros y ha cerrado los ojos, que lindos ojos tiene, cuanto más los miro más bonitos – me encontré con Potter ahí, o mejor dicho, él me encontró a mí – ahí ando yo mentado... ¿es sarcasmo lo que ha dicho o es que tengo que ir al otorrino?._

_- Sí, a ti te gusta mucho jugar al escondite con Potter – ¿eso viene con doble sentido? Vaya Lily se ha puesto nerviosa y tose convulsivamente... ¿porqué será? – pero ha sido de casualidad que Potter entrara en le biblioteca, le tiene pavor – gruño muy bajito haciendo que no se enteren de que andamos de espías. _

_- Sí, desde el incidente en cuarto con los libros a él y a Black le tiene en el punto de mira – está sonriendo y yo también, creo que sin mirarlo tengo una cara de gilipollas... que no me la quita ni Snape arreglado, cosa que me causaría un trauma claro está – aunque no creo que Potter sea este año peor que el año pasado - ¡claro que no!. He aprendido para mejorar por y para conquistar a mi linda leona – me ha ayudado con la tarea de transformaciones, no me ha parecido tan capullo, incluso podría jurar que tenía un aire de inteligente, pero se le pasó enseguida – suelta una risilla, me encanta tanto escucharla que casi tiro el tapiz, menos mal que nadie se dio cuenta del movimiento. _

_- Creo que la biblioteca le afecta psicológicamente al pobre – eso depende del punto de vista, pero claro ella y su perro guardián siempre sacan las mismas conclusiones. _

_- Que Potter se comporte enfrente tuya requiere una gran fuerza de voluntad y la voluntad requiere maduración, lo que por tanto da a entender que Potter a madurado – ... se han callado... ¿ lo estarán diciendo en...?. No que va, ahora suelta a reír, si ya lo sabía yo, no te fíes de las mujeres y menos si tienes mal de amores - ¡creo que a mi me afectan los pasillos de Hogwarts! – ríen a carcajada limpia mientras Sirius se tapa la boca para no hacerlo, que mal amigo es el muy... _

_- Vamos, no os metáis más con él - ¿Me está defendiendo?.¿Estará enferma? – demasiado tiene con tener el pelo que tiene – vale se ponen a reír y se han mentido conmigo... ¡pero es tan guapa que no puedo enfadarme con ella! – aunque debo reconocer que es mono, tiene una cara de cervatillo abandonado - ¡ha dicho que soy mono!. Pues claro, soy uno de los merodeadores, y en este momento fisgones de Hogwarts. _

_- Bueno, oro parece plata no és, Potter también tiene sus defectos, y como está enamorado de ti, pues un punto a favor de las chicas con cerebro – me he sonrojado, ha saber la razón que tiene... un momento... ¿Lily se ha sonrojado? - ¿te has sonrojado Lily? – es lo mismo que quería preguntar. _

_- Yo no estoy sonrojada - ¡está nerviosa!. Espera... ¿A Lily le gusto?. Vale lo tengo que reafirmar para creermelo, ¡a Lily le gusto!. Bueno esperemos a ver que – solo que tengo calor. _

_- Ya claro, en pleno otoño a siete grados y con calor, por favor, que hasta mi gata sabe mejores excusas – esa es Alice – no es malo que te guste Potter, lo malo es que él sepa que te gusta. _

_- ¡No me gusta Potter! – gritó algo cansada, me partes el corazón pelirroja de mi corazón – En realidad no le soporto, siempre lo he odiado. _

_- Vamos Lily, no odias a Potter, lo detestas por su actitud, pero seguro que si hiciera de príncipe azul saldrías con él – ¿tengo que seguir el consejo de alguien que se pasa insultándome veinticinco horas al día?. Bueno no... siete, las otras son para Sirius, a fin de cuentas lo apuntaré. _

_- Bueno, mejor nos vamos a la torre Alice tendrá que volver pronto a la suya – joder, que cambio de conversación, esta para espía no va. _

_- Tengo que ir a Transformaciones con los Hufflepuff – Uhm... creo que es la última hora de el día– nos vemos en la cena chicas – bueno ya se ha ido pero bueno saldré en cuento se... ¿Lily... me está... mirando?. _

_- ¿Qué es lo que miras Lily? - ¡Me ha pillado!. Me matará, lo sé, me va a matar por observarla indiscriminadamente detrás de un tapiz y encima que es un pasadizo, me mata, lo sé, lo veo en sus lindos ojos verde brillante, tan profundos que... ¡dios esto no es bueno para el psicólogo _

_- No es nada... – susurra, como si intentara escuchar algo – solo que los ojos del tapiz me resultan familiares – ¿se fija en mis ojos?. ¡Entonces es cierto que le gusto!. Por lo menos yo nunca me fijo en una tía por sus ojos, pero es que ella me robó los míos a mirarla... ¡estar con Remus tiene que afectarme me estoy poniendo cursi!. _

_- Normal, pasamos por aquí todos los días – ruego por que le haga caso a mi mejor guardiana, por favor, no caigas en quien soy... _

_- No es eso, es que parecen vivos... – trago en seco, claro que lo parecen que yo sepa lo sigo estando – bueno, deben ser imaginaciones mías – suspiro aliviado, por fín apartó la mirada – vámonos a la torre, no queramos que Black eche de menos a su consentida - ¿no que era reina mora o algo así?._

_- Yo paso de Black, lo que pasa es que como me consiente a cualquier cosa – que capulla, con el aprecio, cariño, especie de afecto sin razón, locura pasajera y atracción física que tiene Sirius por ella – y encima me ayuda cuando se lo pido, si no fuera por que utiliza a las tías más que la varita saldría con él y todo –en eso tiene razón, Sirius es un mujeriego, y a veces se pasa. _

_Bien, se van, suspiro de alivio y salgo del tapiz al ver que no hay nadie por el pasillo, que bueno es ser tipo espías de Hogwarts, lo malo es que si te pillan es un castigo o expulsión. Miro a la entrada de la sala... dios, mi pelirroja es genial, hermosa y única y encima parezco gustarle, esto es felicidad y lo demás son cuentos de caperucitas. Tengo la sonrisa a lo Hufflepuff exagerado rondando por mi cara... a lo mejor si le pido salir hoy acepta, por lo menos duré dieciocho horas seguidas y un intento salvado por la tarea de pociones. Bueno, lo único que queda es que me revise Monny y descubra que mi obsesión exagerada no es más que un creciente sentimiento aleatorio e incontrolable que muchas personas llaman amor, yo y Sirius lo bautizamos con "Lo que les ocurre a los tíos cuando dejan de jugar al cinco contra uno" o "Lo que los idiotas quieren" yo estoy en medio de esa lista _

_- ¿Sabes que significa esto Sirius? - ¿Me estará escuchando?. Se ha quedado muy pensativo, que ya es decir... _

_- No – lo sabía... _

_- Que puede que de aquí hasta que salgamos a Hogwarts tenga asegurada esposa y tu domadora de fieras – claro que pueden montar un circo si contratarán a Remus, pero no creo, sería crueldad contra los animales. _

_- Gilipollas –murmuró, esto es amor de hermano y lo demás es tontería _

_- Lo sé – yo también estoy mal por que lo admito y todo. _

_Bueno, esto es el principio de mi pequeño reino de felicidad, yo quiero a Lily, Lily parece quererme a mí, las chicas dicen que no me odia, Sirius se está poniendo verde pasando a morado, Remus anda más perdío que Dumbledore en una tintorería (¿no habéis notado que siempre va con una túnica diferente?. Eso es por que o nunca las recoge de la tintorería o por lo que yo digo, no conoce ese magnífico lugar donde mi madre es socia de honor). _

_- ¿Qué hacéis aquí chicos? – ¡coño si es Remus!. _

_- Tengo que hablar contigo Remus, ha ocurrido algo terrible – pero que melodramático está, ya la va a liar. _

_- ¿Rosmerta ha aumentado el precio de las cervezas de mantequilla? – no, eso sería ya el punto culmine para nosotros, mis padres me han cortado el dinero, y aunque podría pedírselo para una emergencia... no creo que ir a ver a Rosmerta y comprarnos algo sea de suma importancia. _

- Algo peor – ¿puede haber algo peor en estos momentos que eso?. Bueno, que Snape salga con Lily por ejemplo, antes no sé que haría... suicidarme o matarle para atormentarles por el resto de sus vidas... - James se nos ha enamorado de Evans – ¡Como si fuera la cosa más rara del mundo!. Pero Remus ya lo sabe y soo sonríe felizmente como si Sirius hubiera evolucionado de cuerpo de hombre de edad mental de diez año, a los... trece por lo menos.

_- ¡Por fín! – le ha puesto la mano en el hombro en pose de ¡ya era hora pequeño Padawa!– ¡tus neuronas por fín muestran un signo de vida inteligente! – Ahí le ha dado. _

_- ¡Oye que tú tengas el sentido de lobezno no quiere decir que yo no sea inteligente! – eso es retóricamente hablando, en parte cierto en otra parte es que Sirius es el mono que nunca abre los ojos. _

_- ¿Y tú con tu sentido cánido no lo notaste?. Vamos que es difícil no ver a James le gusta Evans, si en el bosque prohibido hay muchos árboles así y debajo de la cama de James demasiados corazoncitos – se burló de mí, será hijo de su loba madre... ¡no son corazones son formas indefinidas!. _

- No son corazones – bueno... la mayoría sí pero... no quiero que me tomen por un sensiblero de mierda, aunque en parte lo sea – son escobas – no va a colar, fijo no va a colar y con Remus menos.

_- Si, claro, escobas deformadas a corazones con las letras L.E en todos lados, que bonito es obsesionarse por alguien que no te hecha cuenta... – suspiró falso. _

_- ¡Pues que sepas que hemos hecho los deberes juntos en la biblioteca! - ¡Y es cierto por que tengo pruebas!. Se le puede preguntar a la señora Pince cuanto tiempo se pasó lanzándome miradas insinuantes de muerte... a no ser que sea tan resentida para decir que yo no estaba ahí._

_- James, eso no se lo cree ni Dumbledore – ¿por qué todo el mundo se mete con Dumbledore?. Por dios si es el mago chiflado más inteligente y sabio desde que Merlín vendió su báculo por una espadita de mierda. _

_- Siento decírtelo Moony, pero dice la verdad – claro como Sirius lo captó antes por que le eché la bronca por meterse con mi dulce pelirroja, ahora me tiene que ayudar.– yo los vi, he cogido un trauma muy grande, pero los vi, Evans estaba muy tranquila a su lado y este la miraba con unos ojos que daban terror, y encima cuando hemos espiado a mi reina mora, la novia de Frank y la obsesión de James, ha resultado que puede que a Evans también le guste James, esto me puede – se tapa la cara, ni que fuera algo tan malo, es genial para mí. _

_- Bueno, yo me voy a hacer el ensayo de pociones antes de que me sigáis mintiendo – nos miró, no pequeño lobo, hasta que no te lo creas a mí, además el ensayo ahora es lo de menos, yo ya lo tengo hecho, bueno se lo presto, total, una vez al año. _

_- Te lo puedo dejar si quieres, lo terminé hace un rato en la biblioteca – parece que eso sí le ha afectado por que se ha quedado con la boca medio abierta con las palabras de ¿qué? Marcadas a punto de salir... Hombre normal, yo no suelo hacer los deberes y menos de pociones, pero por mi Lily todo menos la castración o circuncisión. _

_- ¿En serio? – preguntó como si no se fiara, joder que sí ¿por qué coño es tan desconfiado? – y Evans habrá sido la que ha buscado los libros por supuesto – que irónica es la vida a veces... _

_- Sí, y yo le ayudé con transformaciones, tardé un poco en encontrarlo pero ahora tiene el trabajo de transformaciones perfecto – orgullosamente con la mano en el pecho, esa es mi materia favorita. _

_- Entonces si lo que me decís es cierto significa... – parece meditar los acontecimientos, vamos no es ta difícil de ver lo que ocurrirá, me casaré con Lily, tendremos veinte hijo, cincuenta nietos, Sirius será el padrino de los niños y Remus el de las niñas y rezaremos a San Juan, San Pedro, San Cleto y San German que no salgan con mi pelo – que tú quieres algo serio pero de serio con ella y que Sirius va a tener que ir a San Mungo por trastornos psíquicos._

_- ¿Quién tendrá que ir a donde? – frunció el ceño, bueno es que reacio es de por sí, y puede traumarse muy fácilmente, y encima puede sentir unos celos fraternales que rayan la comprensión... pero por lo demás... bueno que Otelo a su lado es un simple aficionado. _

_- Por favor Sirius, le tienes un aprecio a James tan grande que no dejarás que esté con Lily, eres... posesivo y de paso carero, a mi no me dejas dinero cuando te lo pido y el pobre James tendrá que sufrir las consecuencias de tenerte como hermano postizo... – me miró con resignación – mis condolencias – esto parece un funeral. _

_Vale, a Remus le pasa algo, está muy directo, muy irónico, muy al punto, cara de ido... y un olor que me resulta familiar... ¿qué coño le han hecho a Remus?. A ver, normal, parece estarlo, con la cara de cansado con ojeras y el pelo en ese color cenizo, migas de algún pastel de chocolate en la ropa y aferrado a su capa como si sintiera ansiedad... Ojos algo... ¿rojos? Yo sabía que de licántropos se ponían amarillos ¿pero rojos?. Me recuerda cuando Peter de coloca de... de... ¡coño!. ¿Remus estará...?. Joder... ¡normal que se comporte así entonces!. _

_- Remus... ¿has probado lo que Peter tenía en su mesilla esta mañana de casualidad? – tengo que comprobarlo antes que nada. _

_- Pues sí ¿por qué me miráis así? – miro a Sirius, este me mita... Peter debería tener sus drogas no tan a la mano de seres tan inocentes como nuestro Remus. _

_- ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo Sirius? – alzo una ceja y Sirius asiente, pobre Remus... tan joven que era... _

_- La tarta espacial no es buena para los lobos con problemas de sueño – nos mira con cara de ¿qué? – por si no lo sabías Remus, Peter le pidió a los elfos que le hicieran un pastel con la marihuana que tenía, por que no se la podía guardar más tiempo, y le hicieron esa tarta, no me extraña que nos hables así, estás colocado – razonó cosa que pocas veces hace. _

_- Yo no estoy colocado, estoy estupendamente bien – nos dice pero le cogemos por los brazos. _

_- Te llevaremos a Madam Pomfrey diciéndole que has olido demasiada poción aturdidora para que te de un antídoto, por un momento me asustaste, creíamos que hablabas en serio – yo por lo menos me he preocupado, no se Sirius, pero creo que también. _

_- Ya estaba preocupado por lo que estuvieras haciendo a escondidas, seguro que te has desorientado por eso, pensaba que hasta tenías novia, pero claro, Remus siempre será Remus – joder, Sirius se pasa, Remus el pobre es que es muy tímido, no es que no tenga fila de chicas a sus pies, no tantas como él, pero mejor algo que ni ostia. _

_- ¡Soltadme pedazo de cabrones! – los lindos desvaríos de un amigo con exceso de Marihuana en la sangre, menos mal que nuestra enfermera tiene sobredosis de morfina que sino... _

_Llegamos a la enfermería esperanzo que se le pase el mono a nuestro querido Remus, pero el pobre está reacio a tomar la poción, lo sé está malísima como todas y cada una de las pociones, se puede parear y todo eso, pero es lo mejor para cuando tienes algo roto, yo que soy capitán del equipo de Quidditch lo sé perfectamente por que a partes de venir aquí más que a mi cuarto lo he vivido en carne propia. Cogemos al Licántropo que se separa y va dando tumbos contra las armaduras paredes y todo eso, no podemos hacer nada más que reír sin poder parar por que la cosa es de risa, pobre Remus yo creí que antes vería a Sirius así que a él. Entonces escuchamos a Peeves cantando una canción basada en Moony y encima empieza a tirar bombas fétidas que cogemos a Remus a la carrera y salimos allí como su huyéramos de McGonagall en bikini. _

_- Menos mal que llegamos, no quiero saber que hubiera ocurrido si Peeves nos alcanza – comentó Sirius. _

_- Pues que tu reputación con las tías bajaría más que las acciones del monopoli – cuanta razón tiene. _

_- Calla Remus, que sino dices aún más disparates de los normales – hombre tanto como eso no és. _

_- 'Médium' – digo mientras arrastro junto con Sirius el cuerpo convaleciente de nuestro querido lobo. _

_- Hola Black – joder la guardiana... y Sirius se ha soltado, pero que mal amigo, yo nunca soltaría a Remus en este estado a no ser que... vale, lo he soltado, pero es por causas mayores _

_- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Lupin? – pregunta mi Lily preocupada. _

_- Nada, una pequeña intoxicación, se repondrá – explica Sirius, si es que es tan elocuente. _

_- Sí, lo traemos a la carrera por que Peeves nos andaba siguiendo y no lo queríamos dejar atrás – trago en seco, después de lo que oí, me siento de un nervioso... _

_- Pobre Lupin, es un alivio tener a unos amigos como vosotros – ¿lo está diciendo de forma irónica o va en serio?. _

_- Ya bueno... – digo mientras junto mis dedos – esto.. Lily... tú... – valor, James, eres Gryffindor, reza para no cagarla - ¿querrías ir conmigo a Hogsmeade la próxima semana? – que diga sí, que diga sí... _

_Levanto la mirada esperando que conteste, vale parece sorprendida, cosa que nunca ha mostrado delante mía por lo menos cuando le he hecho esta típica pregunta, creo que se lo está pensando... ¡eso es nuevo!. Frunce algo el ceño, piensa bien, no soy tan malo, puede que sea un capullo integral, pero con buen corazón y lo sabes, anda, no seas mala... Da un paso hacia delante, y yo tengo la tentación de dar un paso hacía atrás... Hace un amago de sonrisa y se da la vuelta para ir a su cuarto.¡Mierda! otra derrota ante mi pelirroja, bajo la cabeza decepcionado, no he aguantado ni un día oye. _

_- Sábado a las once, no faltes Potter – dice antes de desaparecer._

_Tengo cara de alucinado, lo sé, boca medio abierta, Sirius tiene cara de horror, Meghan con una sonrisa muy poco natural, Remus tirado en el suelo... pero no importa... Tengo una cita con Lily... ¡Tengo una cita con Lily Evans!. Vale esto me puede, creo que estoy soñando... no sé que pasará pero soy feliz... aunque quisiera saber que pasará... _

_Seguramente el próximo sábado a las once tendría la respuesta. _

_**Continuará... **_

_**Vemos a un James enamoradizo y obsesionado por su pelirroja, como siempre, vemos a Sirius un tanto mosqueado, aceptador y de paso horrorizado por la idea de su amigo, a un Meghan extravagante y a un Remus colocado de marihuana e inconsciente en el suelo... ¿qué más se podría hacer para liarla aún más? XD.¿Hacer que Michelle le ponga los cuernos a Remsie :P?. Bueno ya vemos que se me ocurrirá, no lo olvidéis en el próximo capítulo Pov Sirius y su reacción ante la aceptación de la pelirroja prefecta quita puntos obsesión de James, Lily Evans. **_

_**Zara Potter Black: **Siento o haber actualizado tan rápido como esperabas, pero aquí tienes a James con sus paranoias mientras se me ocurren a mí más cosas que poner. **Aliance:** Bueno contestación al reviews de la cuarta, esperemos que no tardes tantos con el review esta vez verdad? Se que te encantan los puntos que tengo no es por presumir ni nada pero es que ni siquiera yo sé de donde salen XD. **Irepelilyelowinxuevans:** Que elocuencia, pues no ha dicho que sí, solo fecha XD. **K – chan:** ¡Como te echaba de menos Kari!. Bueno gracias por tu reviews, no te llamaré Obba, no te preocupes xD, espero que también te guste este capítulo n.n. **LovelyDeadGirl:** Sí, pobre Remus le tiene que pasar de todo u.u.¡No! yo no tengo tu tesoro, me lo robó Andy (la señala) a por ella!. **Desiré** Hola Dessi, el temita de canarias creo que ya se solucionó creo u.u. Espero que te guste n.n. **Patito:** Bueno, bueno xD espero que que te haya gustado, a mi me encantó James :P y Remus... **Aron:** Hola de nuevo y con el mismo review xD espero que te hayas reído :P. **ArabelaWeasley:** Tu vida es muy interesante :P esperemos que te haya gustado también este xD. **Xaica:** Niña creí que te habías olvidado, ahora vamos a por el James más enamorado :P._

_**Recopilaciones: Pues bueno... tenemos a Lily aceptando y cosas muy extraña pasando por la mente de mi queridísimo Sirius Black xD ¿qué será?. Pues tenemos que adivinarlo, yo pondré una pista, cree que Lily se ha vuelto loca... ¿por qué será?. Vamos que creo que es algo obvio pero bueno xD. ¿Qué le dirá Meghan a Lily?. ¿Despertaré Remus y se creerá eso?. **_

_**Espero que me dejéis lindos reviews, recordad, mandar Sirius y vuestra opinión seguido de lo que creéis que pensara, solo tenéis que dadle a Go y se enviará automáticamente. **_

**_ATTE: Asumi – chan (Una de mis vida no es más que el sueño de la muerte)_**


End file.
